Second Chances
by xoxstorii-gurrlxox
Summary: Hermione Granger always believed in second chances, so why couldn't she let Voldemort have the second chance he so desperately wanted?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger knew she was in a dream, but it felt so real. She knew she was sleeping, she could almost feel the crisp sheets beneath her as she ran through a dark cemetery. She didn't know what she was running from, but something told her to keep running. She ran until she reached a dark, old and dusty mansion located a few yards away from the graveyard. She hesitated at the massive doors, staring at the mansion in confused wonder. She heard a noise behind her and she dashed through the doors. She wished her two best friends were here. Harry and Ron always knew how to make a situation better.

She made her way slowly up the stairs, and almost screamed when she saw the dead body of a man laying there, staring at her with glassy eyes. She stepped around him and continued her way up the stairs. She wasn't really sure why she was going up here, but some unforeseen force was pulling her up the stairs. She heard voices coming from a room at the far end of the hallway and she made her way carefully over there. She gasped in surprise, Lucius Malfoy was standing in front of a chair, and his usually cold demeanor was set to one of shock.

"You can not be serious my Lord." Malfoy asked the chair. "That mudblood?"

"She is not a mudblood you daft git." Shivers wracked Hermione's body as the hissing voice spoke. "She is the heir of Salazaar Slythrin."

"My apologies, I meant simply how can you be sure it is her?"

"I don't."

"You are assuming she is by the date of her birth? Only that?"

The person in the chair let out a laugh. "Yes. That is why I need your help. You need to get some of her blood so we can test it and see if it is true. Can you imagine if it is her? The Potter boy would never stand a chance against her."

Malfoy bowed, "I will get the blood as soon as I can my Lord." He bowed. "I shall be off then."

"Yes, yes." A little hand appeared from the chair, it looked like a baby's hand but more sickly and thin. "Please be quick about it, if it is her, she needs to know right away."

"Yes, my Lord." Malfoy bowed again and then with a pop he apparted.

Hermione sat straight up in her bed, looking around as her heart pounded wildly in her chest. She relaxed slightly as she realized she was in her bed at Grimmauld place. She didn't want to think about the dream she just had, but it wouldn't leave her mind. Who were they talking about? Was this just a dream or something more?

"Hermione, breakfast." Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs. That was when Hermione realized that Ginny wasn't in her bed. She must have slept later then she thought.

"Coming!" Hermione called back. She quickly through on some clothes, pulled her untamed hair into a pony and made her way down stairs.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley stout frame appeared before her. "Hurry and eat, we have a big day."

"We do?"

She nodded, "Of course Hermione. The owls should be here soon with your Hogwarts letter."

I smiled. "Of course, I must have forgot."

I sat down beside my ginger haired best friend, Ron. "Blimey Hermione, what's the matter with you? You never forget... well anything." He asked, before stuffing food into his mouth.

Hermione bit back the bile that always rose when she saw Ron eat. "Had a lot on my mind." She muttered, glancing a look over at her other best friend, Harry. He smiled at her and then turned his attention back his girlfriend. The youngest of the Weasley's huge abode, Ginny.

An hour later the owls arrived and they were getting ready to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. An hour into their shopping, Hermione, Ron and Harry decided to stop and get a drink so they went to the three broomsticks. They found a table and Ron and Harry went to go order their drinks.

"Hello Granger." Hermione sighed as she turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy." She replied curtly, turning back around.

He sat down opposite of her and grinned. "Enjoying your shopping with Weasley and Potter?"

"What do you want Malfoy?"

He shrugged. "I was wondering if I could get some blood."

Hermione's face paled, "W... why do you need that?"

He shrugged again, "Soon it will be mandatory for every muggle born witch to give blood to the Ministry. My father asked me to get yours because we are so close."

Hermione relaxed a little, "Why would the Ministry want muggleborn blood?"

"Something about finding their anscetors or something. I am not really sure, I never really paid attention."

She chanced a glance back at the boys, noticing they were almost done. "Ok, fine. If it will get you to leave." She pulled her wand out and conjured a vial, and then citing a spell that filled the vial with her blood.

"Thank you Granger." He smiled, grabbing the vial from her and leaving.

"Is that Malfoy leaving?" Ron asked, sitting down.

"Yeah." Hermione answered, watching Malfoy's retreating back.

"What did he want?" Harry asked, setting the drinks down.

Hermione shrugged, "Just the usual."

"I think, if you really had broken his nose in third year, he would have left us alone." Ron muttered.

"It is just Malfoy Ron, a five year old could handle him." Hermione laughed.

"So, sixth year already. Can you believe it?" Harry asked.

"No. Just one more year after this and we will be done with school. Thank god." Ron groaned, causing the other two to roll their eyes.

"I want to be a healer." Hermione muttered. "I will have to go to school for four more years after Hogwarts."

"I am not jealous of that." Ron grumbled.

"At least she knows what she wants to do." Harry shot back. They continued on like this until they finished their drinks and went back to shopping.

* * *

Lucius burst through the door, holding a piece of paper in his hand. He bowed lowly and handed the paper over the shrivelled up thing in the chair. "It has been confirmed my Lord."

The shrivelled up thing smiled, "Excellent. Bring her here. It is time to put this war in my favor."

Lucius bowed. "Yes my Lord." He exited out of the room and apparted to Malfoy Manor. His son greeted him in his study. "Draco, what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to know how it went." Draco studied his father carefully, he couldn't figure it out, but he was pretty sure his father was... happy.

"Everything is about to change, my son. The dark Lord has found a way to win this war."

"Really?" Draco asked, his interest peaked. "How?"

Lucius smiled at his son, "You will find out soon."

"Of course father. Mother wanted to see you when you got in." Draco told him and left the room. Lucius went in search of his wife and found her in the lounge drinking a cup of tea.

"You wished to see me, my dear?"

Narcissa Malfoy rose a brow at her husband, who seemed uncharacteristically chipper. "Yes. Has the dark Lord told you of Draco's task?"

Lucius nodded. "He has, but I am not to tell anyone." Narcissa gnawed on her bottom lip worriedly. "Not to worry darling. It is a safe job for him to do. I promise."

Narcissa nodded. "If you say so."

Lucius kissed the top of his wife's head. "Trust me my love. Everything is falling into place." Narcissa smiled and watched her husband disappear.

"For all our sake, I hope you are right." She whispered to her husband's back.

* * *

Four days later found the golden trio back in Hogwarts and settled in nicely. Kids were excited for their weekend to begin. Why they started school so close to a Friday, she would never know. Harry and Ron were playing wizards chess and watching them was just as boring as playing the game. She told them she was going to the library and the boys waved away her comment. She rolled her eyes and left the common room, making her way towards the library.

She arrived at the library a few minutes later, happy of the empty room. She grabbed a book on wandless magic and made her way to her favorite spot in the far corner of the library. Twenty minutes into the book she heard a noise and looked up, glancing around for anyone. When she didn't see anyone she shrugged and went back to her book. Suddenly her vision went black and she tried to scream when someone cast an immobile spell on her. She heard two people talking and then she felt the woozy effects of apparation. She fell to the floor, gasping for breath. Someone ripped the bag off of her head and she blinked at the harsh light that invaded her eyes.

"Hello, Miss. Granger." She turned her head to the voice and glared at the man before her. His blonde hair glinting off the harsh fluorescent lights.

"Where am I?" She asked, trying to get her hands untied. She couldn't remember when they tied her hands.

"Malfoy Manor."

"Why?"

He smirked at her, "You will soon find out, my dear."

A door opened and she turned her eyes toward it and almost screamed or threw up, she wasn't really sure which one would come out if she opened her mouth. Wormtail came out of the door, holding the ugliest, most grotesque baby she had ever seen.

"Let us begin." The raspy voice commanded, and she shivered.

"Yes master." Wormtail replied, throwing the gross body into a cauldron.

"You did get the boys blood, yes?" Wormtail asked Lucius, who nodded and handed it over. "Good." Wormtail started putting ingredients into the cauldron and Hermione did scream when Wormtail chopped his own hand off and let it fall into the cauldron. She tried to run away when she realized he was coming closer to her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled a single strand out. Walking back to the cauldron and dropping it in there. He grabbed another vial of blood from Lucius and poured it in.

The cauldron started bubbling and Hermione backed away in fear. Trying to find a way out, but couldn't stop staring at the cauldron with fascination. There was a bright white light and Hermione closed her eyes. When the light vanished, she blinked rapidly, trying to make the black dots disappear. When her eyes fell back on the cauldron she noticed there was now a man standing there that wasn't there before. She knew who it was before he even turned around. Tom Riddle.

He turned around, his vivid blue eyes staring straight at her. "Ah, Hermione. Welcome to your coming home party."

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so please be gentle. Tell me what you think. Not going to continue if no one is interested. So please let me know. **

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	2. Chapter 2

"Have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked Ron the next morning. "I don't remember seeing her last night."

Ron shrugged. "Who knows? She probably left early to go back to the library."

Harry ran his hand through his already messy black hair. "Maybe..."

"Let's go eat. I'm starving. We can look for her after we eat."

"Sure." Harry reluctantly agreed knowing he wasn't going to get Ron to do anything until he had food in his stomach.

The duo made their way down into the great hall, Ron immediately started shovelling food onto his plate and started stuffing his mouth. Harry looked at his friend with a disgusted look plastered onto his face. He noticed Lavender Brown at the table and made his way over to her.

"Hey Lav, have you seen Hermione?"

Lavender looked up at him, batting her eyelashes. "No Harry. She didn't come back to the dorm last night."

"Really?"

She shrugged. "Maybe she was shacking up with some guy she doesn't want you to know about."

Harry glared at the witch before him. "Hermione is not like that."

She flipped her hair back, "Whatever you say." And turned back to her friends.

Harry made his way back to Ron. "'Mione didn't come back to the dorm last night."

"So?"

Harry sighed. "I am really worried about her Ron."

"Goph look for herph then."Ron mumble, food spitting out of his mouth.

"Fine." Harry muttered and walked out of the great hall and made his way to the library. He went to the back corner where Hermione usually sat and noticed a book laying on the floor in front of the chair. He picked it up and looked at it, setting it on the chair and decided to go see the headmaster. Harry ran all the way to the garygoyle that led to the headmasters office and burst inside.

"Mr. Potter?" Albus Dumbledore asked, eyeing Harry over his half moon spectacles.

"She's gone."

"Who Mr. Potter?"

"Hermione."

* * *

"Let me go!" Hermione screamed through the door. She was actually surprised she was thrown into a room and not a cell. "Let me out of here!" She was sure she has been screaming for hours and no one has come to the door. "At least tell me what the hell is going on!"

The door opened and Draco Malfoy walked through. "Hello Granger."

She scowled at him. "Why are you Ferret?"

He smirked at here. "I don't know if you have noticed, but you are in _my_ house."

She paled. "Please tell me why I'm here."

"Can't. I haven't come to enjoy your self pity. I came here to bring to you him."

"Him?" She asked, "you mean Tom Riddle?"

"I wouldn't call him that to his face if I were you. He doesn't like the name."

"Bite me."

"Don't tempt me."

She rolled her eyes, "Ugh, sick. Let's just get this over with." When Draco just stood there staring at her. "Well? Lead on Ferret."

He jumped at her yell and led her out the door. He muttered sorry before slipping a blindfold over her eyes. They didn't walk very long, they ignore her for hours and they were just down the hall. She wanted to scream in frustration, but at the moment it felt like her heart was pounding 100 miles a minute. Draco led her through the door and took off her blindfold. She was surprised to only see Voldemort and the older Malfoy in the room. If the Dark Lord wanted to kill her, wouldn't he want to make a spectacle of it? Maybe even a video of some kind.

"Ah, welcome Miss. Granger." Voldemort welcomed her.

"If your going to kill me, can you just do it already?" She demanded with more bravado than she felt.

Voldemort laughed. "What makes you think I want to kill you, my dear?"

"I could think of a few reasons."

"You being a muggleborn Miss. Granger is not true."

"Excuse me?" Hermione narrowed my eyes at him. "Have you lost your mind completely?"

"Not at all. Sure some muggleborns are smart and some purebloods are idiots, but you, my dear, are neither. You are a half blood."

She heard a choking sound and looked behind her, where Draco stood trying not to laugh. she turned back to Voldemort and tried to figure out where this was going. "OK, can you just get to your point?"

"Very well. To do that I must tell you a story. Have a seat." He gestured to a couch to his right, Hermione walked over slowly, sitting down on the couch, Draco sitting beside her. "Not many people know this, but my mother fell in love with a muggle, he was handsome and well adjusted. He did not return her feelings though and she resorted to a love potion. Every few weeks she would have give him more, and finally they ended up married and she found herself pregnant. It was not an easy pregnancy, and to ensure her child's life she had to remain in bed. She wasn't able to give my father the love potion anymore and when he realized what she did he went into a rage. He tried to kill her and his unborn child-" Hermione gasped. "-Before he could, she apparated to her family's mansion.

"Upon hearing his daughter was pregnant with a halfblood he sent her on her way. He didn't want anything to do with her or the tainted blood she carried. So she had no choice but to go and live her life as a muggle. The baby was born and she gave him the name of Tom Riddle, and as he grew older Tom became the spitting image of her beloved and she couldn't take the heartbreak she felt every time he looked at her. When he was eight, she took her own life, and he was sent to an orphanage."

"I actually know all this." Hermione muttered.

"Yes, I am sure Dumbledore told you my pitiful story, but he does not know all of it." Voldemort replied, taking a drink from his tea. "Let us fast forward a bit, shall we? It was my sixth year in Hogwarts, by then, I learned all there was to know about- well dark magic and was on my way to becoming Lord Voldemort when I met her. She transferred from a different school somewhere in Ireland and she was like nothing I have seen before. She was the most sought after thing in Hogwarts that year, so instead of trying to woo her, I became her friend. For the rest of our sixth and most of our seventh we were friends, and as the days went by we became closer and closer. She told me I was her salvation from the horror of Hogwarts.

"How was I suppose to tell her that I too had also fallen in love with her? I couldn't. It wasn't until late spring that she confessed her love for me. I was overjoyed and told her I shared the same feelings. After school, we got married and moved into my father's mansion. I was happy for the first time in my life, and soon after, we found out she was pregnant. Like my mother before her, it was a very hard pregnancy and she lost the baby. We were both devastated. A few years later, on September 19, 1999 we had a baby girl." He looked at Hermione then, "Care to guess her name?"

Hermione felt like she had cotton stuck in her mouth and shook her head in the negative. "Hermione Lilith Riddle."

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Are you trying to tell me that you are my father?"

"That is exactly what I am telling you."

"You have got to be kidding. There is no way we are related."

"But it is true. We had Draco take some of your blood so we could test it to make sure. And the results came back positive. You are my daughter." The room started spinning and Hermione saw black dots swim in front of her eyes, and then she saw the white marble floor rush up to her. The last thing she saw before her world went completely dark was Voldemort rushing to her side with a look of concern on his face.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter two, sorry it is so short. After this, all the chapters will be in Hermione's POV and occasionally Voldemorts Most of you probably seen the whole related thing coming, wanted to try it out. I mean, honestly, he had a pretty crappy life and everything and he turned out evil. Maybe if he had more love in his life, like Harry did, he would have changed. Anyway, read and review. Love hearing your feedback. As I said in chapter eleven, I am pushing everything up to meet up with the year 2015. So instead Hermione will be born in 1999 and Voldemort would be born in the 70's. I suck at math, and trying to remember all that was such a pain so I just moved it up a bit. Hope it does not bother you.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	3. Chapter 3

_Hermione_

I sat bolt right up in my bed, my heart beating wildly in my chest. To my left sat Draco Malfoy and I let out a shriek, waking the blonde ferret from his slumber. He looked around wild eyed and when he realized there was no danger he calmed down and looked over at me. A smirk crossing his features.

"Morning."

I glared at him, "what are you doing in here? Were you watching me sleep?"

He shrugged, "Not the whole time. The dark Lord asked me to watch over you since we are so close."

"So... that wasn't a dream?" I asked.

"Nope. Got to say, finding that out was a shock, all those years we thought you were a muggleborn and it turns out your the spawn of the evilest man in all of Britain."

"Thanks Malfoy." I replied sarcastically. "Now what?"

"I have orders to take you to him as soon as you awaken."

I groaned. "Do I have to go?"

"Yes. I don't know if he would hurt his own flesh in blood, but he did kill his father, so I wouldn't want to tempt him."

I sighed. "Fine, but do you have to blindfold me again?"

"Sorry, orders are orders."

Draco once again led me across the hall blindfolded. It was removed once we entered the elegant room. Voldemort sat at the far end of the room, while Lucius was sitting on the sofa glaring at me. Upon seeing me, Voldemort stood up and slithered his away towards me.

"Welcome Hermione." He gave her a small smile. "I am sorry about the news yesterday. I did not think you would be such a drama queen and faint."

I rose an eyebrow sceptically. "Honestly? What did you think I would do? Apparently, my whole life has been a lie and I am the daughter of the most hated man in Europe."

"Killing muggles, bah!" He barked making me jump. "They are just pathetic humans. They do not have the power to stand up for themselves than why do they deserve to live?"

"They deserve to live because they are no different than you!" I spat. "Just because they don't have magic doesn't mean they are worthless pigs for slaughter."

Voldemort rolled his eyes, the action was so mundane I faltered for words. "I did not bring you in here to fight about muggles. We have things to discuss."

"Such as?" I asked, while shaking my head clear.

"Well for starters, school has already started and I am sure you are absence has been missed. In order for me to let you go back to school is if you promise not to tell anybody where you been or what has transpired here."

"Why not?"

"Being my daughter is not something people would smile upon Hermione. I am sure the old quack knows and I am quite surprised he hasn't told you, but if anyone were to find out, it would be devastating you for."

"Why?" I asked, my voice just above a whisper.

"Like you said, I am the most hated man in Europe, think what they will do to you if they discover you are my daughter? If we must I will make you promise upon your magic but I know you are too smart to not see the consequences of what would happen if word got out."

"Okay, I won't tell anyone. Anything else?"

"You must come back here for Christmas and the summer holidays."

Hermione stared at him in amazement. "What about my parents?"

"They are not your parents, dear. I will have their memory wiped so they will not remember you."

"But-"

"Hermione." He cut me off, "It is better this way. I know they raised you, and they did a fine job, but it is a lot safer for them if they forget you who are."

I sighed in defeat. "I understand. When do I get to go back?"

"Soon. There is one other thing I need you do."

I eyed him warily. "What would that be?"

"You need to pretend that you and Draco are dating."

"What!" Draco and I both yelled.

"He will be your only protection in that school. I know he don't really need it, but it is always better to have a second pair of eyes. Tell people you have been dating since third year. No one will question it."

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" I exploded. "Not only will my friends turn their back on me, but everyone in school will shun me. It will be just as bad as if I did tell them who my father was."

He shrugged. "Perhaps, but they will get over it once they see how in love you two are."

"Draco and I in love? We have hated each other ever since first year, why would anyone believe we are in love?"

Voldemort gave Lucius a secret smile, making me wonder what they knew, and then he turned back to me. "Draco, take her back to her room. Figure out your story. You leave in an hour."

"Yes my Lord." Draco muttered through clenched teeth, and led me from the room, amazingly without the blindfold. Maybe he was just too mad to put it on or maybe he just forgot. Either way, I was happy about it. Once back in my room, Draco started pacing. "I can not believe father did not tell me about this. This stupid mission is ridiculous, no one believe that me and the mudblood are in love."

"Draco," I whispered, he turned and looked at me and his grey eyes held a haunted look. "What happens if no one believes us?"

"I get punished for having failed my mission. Even put to death." I gasped. "No need for concern Granger, we all know you don't like me."

"Does not mean I want to see you dead!" I wasn't about to tell him I have been in love with him since fourth year. "We can do this. We can make people believe we are."

"Are you really that good of an actress?" Draco smirked, he was trying to bair me.

"I don't have to act Draco."

"What does that mean?"

I shrugged. "Kiss me."

His mouth flopped open, "what?"

"Kiss me."

"Why the bloody hell would I do that?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Draco if you want people to believe we are in love then we are going to have kiss, and I don't mean some stupid pecks."

He ran a hand through his blonde hair and walked towards me slowly, like he was waiting for a slap or something. When we were a couple inches apart and I could feel his breath on my face, I could feel my heart speed up. I swallowed the lump in my throat and waiting for him to make the move. He brought his hand up to cup my face and I felt a surge of power go through me, my eyes widened in shock and looked up to see if he had felt it too, but then all I see was a blur of white and his lips crashed to mine in a hungry way. I melted into his arms, my hands winding around his neck while one of his tangled into my hair and the other was at my waist pulling me closer. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, but when we broke apart, we were both panting for breath.

"That was..." I was at a loss for words.

"Even I would believe you two were in love with a kiss like that." We jumped apart at the new voice, looking over to see Malfoy standing there with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"Dad.." Draco stammered. "We were just... we were just .."

"I know exactly what you two were doing. Are you ready to go?" We both nodded, heat travelling all the way up to my ears. "Good, lets go then."

We followed him out the door, neither one of us looking at each other or saying anything. What was there to say to a kiss like that? Thirty minutes later found us back in the library. I made my way back to my dorm, I wasn't sure if I believed all of this nonsense, but what choice did I have? If I disobeyed, Draco would be killed and I imagine he would kill me too. Sighing, I made my way up the stairs, sorting through my thoughts, trying to figure out what to tell Harry and Ron about where I was. I could always say I took off with Draco but that probably wouldn't go over well. I could say I went for a walk and fell asleep and some how found myself in the Forbidden Forest. No, I wouldn't be alive if that had happened.

"Hermione?" I looked up to see Ginny standing in front of the Fat Lady. "Oh my god, it is you! Harry has been so worried about you."

"Just Harry?" I asked, confused. Wouldn't Ron wonder where I have gotten off to?

Ginny shrugged. "You know my brother, if it isn't food, he don't care about it." She must have seen the pain shoot through my eyes. "Maybe he just wanted to act all macho, you know, not show how worried he was about you."

I smiled. "Thanks Gin. I am just going to go to bed. Night."

"Night Mione." She answered back, bounding the down the stairs.

"Hermione!" Arms enveloped me in a hug and I took a deep breath full of Harry.

"Harry..." I whispered, tears clouding my vision. I could not cry, he would know something was wrong and then anything I would tell him about my disappearance he wouldn't believe me. "I'm sorry if I worried you Harry."

"Where have you been?"

"The shrieking shack." I blurted without thinking.

"Come again?"

"I needed to be alone. Needed time to think and clear my head, Harry."

"Okay, but why?"

"There are... things I need to tell you... but I wasn't sure I should. I am still too scared to do it. I don't want to lose you Harry."

Harry pulled me out of the embrace, holding me at arms length and eyeing me up and down. "What are you talking about Hermione? You wouldn't be able to get rid of me that easy. You know you are my best friend and can tell me anything."

"You promise on your magic you won't get mad?"

"I vow on my magic that I will not get mad. Just tell me already."

"Where is Ron?" I asked, looking around.

Harry shrugged. "Last I saw he was hanging with Lavendar Brown."

I pulled a face, "He didn't even care I was gone?"

Harry smiled at me, "All that matters right now Hermione is that your back safe and sound."

I gave him a watery chuckle. "You are starting to sound like a brother."

"In all sense of the word Hermione, I am. Now quit stalling and tell me what you have to tell me."

I sighed, and sighed the lump in my throat. "Well Harry... you see I am dating Malfoy.."

"Um what?"

"I... I'm in love with him Harry. We have been together since fourth year. I'm so sorry Harry, I wanted to tell you really I did, but I was so scared." I rambled and was shocked into silence when Harry wrapped me in another hug. "Harry..."

"Hermione, for someone so brilliant you are very oblivious."

"What do you mean?"

Harry chuckled. "I knew you liked him Mione, it's written all over your face when you see him."

Heat rushed to my face, "oh god."

"Its okay. Your still my friend." He hugged me again, once again tears stinging my eyes. "Go to bed now, you look tired. I will see you in the morning."

I nodded, and sniffed. "Night Harry, and thank you."

He smiled at me. "Night Mione."

* * *

"I am not sure what to do sir." Harry paced in front of the the headmasters desk thirty minutes later. He was confused, he knew Hermione like the ferret, but he didn't realize how deep those feelings truly went. "She is one of my best friends. I can not just abandon her, but I am not sure I could watch her with Malfoy."

"Fate has a way of revealing itself in on the weird places Harry." He looked up at the headmaster, noticing his eyes twinkling behind his glasses.

"I am not sure I follow."

"Hermione's fate has always been entwined with the Malfoy, in ways I can not explain. Just as fate has brought you two together."

"But what if he hurts her? Or worse, is just using her to get a chance to kill her?"

Dumbledore smiled, "then I guess you will just have to keep a closer eye on him then won't you? What does Ron think of this?"

"He doesn't know. I am not sure what to tell him."

"If he does not accept their relationship Harry, he will make you pick sides, you know how Ron is."

Harry nodded, shoulders slumping in defeat. "I can't choose between my best friends."

"If I had to choose, I would choose Hermione."

"Why sir?"

"You may be the chosen one Harry, but I believe she is the only one who can prevent this war from ever coming."

Harry stared at the old man like he was crazy. "Why would you think that? Voldemort hates her."

"Patience my boy. Everything will be revealed in time." Dumbledore glanced at the clock on the far wall. "Time to go back, don't want to get caught after curfew."

"Yes sir. Night." Harry muttered and walked out the door.

**A/N: Well here is chapter three. We finally have the ball rolling, of course, it will be slow going until Christmas break, but that will only be two chapters at most. Hope you enjoyed, and please review.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hermione_

I awoke the next morning, praying everything that happened over the weekend was a dream, but when I woke up there was an owl perched on my dresser, watching me, waiting for me to notice it. I took the roll of parchment from its leg and then handed the brown owl a treat. It hooted and flew out the window. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I unrolled the parchment and frowned, the headmaster wanted to see me before breakfast started which didn't leave me a whole time to get ready. Thank God for being a witch. After I was dressed I came out of the bathroom and almost screamed when I noticed the snake on my bed.

"Nagini?" I asked curiously.

"Masster hass assked me to give you thiss." She hissed, and my eyes widened in amazement as I understood her. "Take it."

I reluctantly grabbed the letter and opened it. Glancing up at the snake every other heartbeat. She may be Voldemort's pet but there was no way I was going to trust her. Hell, I didn't even trust the guy who says he is my father. "Thank you. You may go now, before someone sees you."

Nagini made a hissing sound, almost sounded like a laugh. "No one seess me, I am can go anywhere I pleasse. Read that before you ssee the headmasster."

I nodded, and Nagini slithered off, out the door. I waited with held breath for screams that never came. Satisfied she was gone, I read the letter.

_Hermione,_

_Remember what we have discussed, and please do be careful with what you tell that headmaster of yours. You shouldn't be so trusting of the old coot, if you have doubts, look up his past history, then you will believe me. Do not trust the Potter boy either, he is too loyal to Dumbledore. I trust your judgement, I will see you at Christmas._

_Your Father_

_B.A.R_

I rolled my eyes at the note, how touching, he seemed to actually care about my welfare. I snorted at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. I burned the note and made my way to the common rooms, Harry and Ron were already gone, Ron probably dragged him out of here proclaiming his need to eat or he would starve to death. I felt sorry for Mrs. Weasley, having to put up with his insatiable appetite. Ten minutes later found me knocking on the headmasters door. He beckoned me in and I found him sitting at his desk, feeding some kind of food to his Phoenix, Fawkes.

"You wanted to see me headmaster?" I asked when he offered nothing.

"Yes Ms. Granger.." I flinched at the name, glad he didn't notice. "It has come to my attention that you were missing over the weekend." He turned to look over at me, his eyes overlooking his glasses. "Care to elaborate on where you were?"

"I was at the shrieking shack, sir. I wanted to be alone and clear my head."

"About what?" I had his full attention now.

"About Draco Malfoy and whether or not I should tell Harry about him."

"And did you come to a decision?" I nodded. "Do you wish to tell me?"

"All due respect, sir, it is between Harry and I."

"What about Mr. Weasley? Do you wish to tell him too?"

"I am not sure where Ronald and I stand at the moment sir."

He nodded, stroking his beard thoughtfully. "You may go Ms. Granger."

"Thank you sir."

I left his office and made my way down to the Great Hall in search of Harry. I needed to know if he told Dumbledore anything.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Do you think she knows Albus?" A woman came out of the shadows when Hermione left.

"Minerva," Dumbledore acknowledged. "It is hard for me to know exactly what Ms. Granger knows. Maybe we should contact her parents, see if anyone unusual stopped by to see them." She nodded.

"Couldn't you get Snape to look into the girls mind?"

"According to Snape the girl has an impenetrable mind. She has her mind completely blocked off. I guess all that reading has done her good."

Minerva gave an unladylike like snort. "That doesn't help us at all."

"We will know in due time. If she has found out then it will be only a matter of time before she joins him."

"Do you really think she would side against Potter?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Time will only tell."

"Should I keep am eye on her then?"

"No, Potter can do that." Dumbledore waved his hand, signalling their talk was over. Minevea took the clue and left without saying another word.

* * *

_Hermione _

I found Draco waiting for me in front of the Great Hall and I slowly made my way over to him. Didn't want to show him how excited I really was to see him.

"Morning." Draco greeted when I fell in step beside me.

"Morning."

"I heard Dumbledore wanted to see you." I nodded. "What did he want?"

"He wanted to know where I was." Draco stiffened beside me. "Relax. I told him I was at the shrieking shack. Wanted to be alone."

"And he just bought that without any question?"

I rolled my eyes at the blonde boy. "Of course. I am Hermione Granger after all. I told Harry we were dating. That I liked you since third year."

Draco rose a perfect blonde eyebrow "What did he say?"

I felt the heat rising to mt face. "He said he already knew."

Draco chuckled and threw his arm across my shoulders. "See, I knew that punch in third year was just you admitting you liked me."

I rolled my eyes again and pushed him of me. "So how are we going to do this?" I gestured to the Great Hall.

"I didn't really think about it. Now that you mention it though, I think we should sit at your tale. After all, everyone still thinks your muggleborn."

"Everyone is going to hate you."

Draco shrugged, grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze. "They will get over it. Ready?"

I took a deep breath and let it out, then I looked over at him. "Sure."

The room went completely silent when we walked into the Great Hall. Everyone stopped talking and just stared at the two of us standing there holding hands. I squeezed Draco's hand and felt him squeeze back. I looked over at the Slythrin table to see all of them staring with their mouths wide open, Pansy looked like she was ready to kill somebody, and that somebody was probably me. Even the staff table was quietly staring at us. I was just about to bolt when I heard my name being called. I turned around and spotted Harry walking over to us. I almost fell to the floor in relief. I probably would have if Draco wasn't squeezing my hand so tight.

"Hermione, I was wondering when you were going to get here." Harry smiled as he got up to us. He turned his gaze to Draco and his smile faltered before he plastered it back on his face. "Malfoy, care to join us for breakfast?"

Draco nodded dumbfounded and I dragged him to where Harry and Ginny were sitting. "Where's Ron?"

Ginny cleared her throat and pointed her thumb further down the table. I turned to see him snogging Lavender Brown. "Can't those two ever get a room? Who wants to see all that slobber?"

Laughing could be heard all down the Gryffindor table making the others turn to stare once again. We sat down and began to eat. "Well that wasn't so bad." Draco whispered into my ear, making me involuntarily shiver. He noticed, and backed away, thinking I was still disgusted of him or something.

"When you whisper into my ear, just like this..." I whispered into his, making him squirm. "It gives me the most delicious chills."

He laid his hand on my thigh, making me gasp when he started to move it higher. "And you shouldn't tease a guy like that or things might happen."

"Maybe i want things to happen." I winked at him and his mouth dropped open in surprise. "Eat Draco, classes are going to start soon."

"Bloody hell woman." He muttered and started to eat. I smiled at myself and saw from the corner of my eye a wink from Ginny.

If only Christmas could come sooner...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry the chapter is short... this is just a little filler before she has to go stay with Voldemort for 2 weeks. Lots of exciting things are gonna happen in that chapter so you won't want to miss it... Below is a sneak preview of the goodness going to come.**

**Xox-storii-gurrlxox**

* * *

"**Draco, we shouldn't be doing this..." I trailed off as he kissesd me again, harder this time, more hungry.**

"**You know you want this as much as I do." he growled in my ear, as he started to unbutton my shirt.**

"**Draco..." I groaned, grinding my hips into his. "I... I can't do this.."**

"**Why not?"**

"**I... I'm a virgin." I whispered, he bolted up and stared at me in amazement. "I'm sorry Draco. I am sure you have plenty of experience with this, but I don't have any, and I don't want to be... bad."**

**Draco smiled at me, making my heart flutter. "I could never be disappointed with anything you do Hermione. If you don't want to do this, we can stop."**

**I stared at him, not sure if I believed what he said. His eyes were full of lust and a genuine concern I never thought I would ever see on a Malfoy. "I'm all yours." I whispered, and then I was lost in a world of bliss.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hermione Granger_

The Christmas holidays started tomorrow. I could hardly believe it has been two months since the whole school found out about me and Draco. They were understandably shocked and surprised to find the Slythrin Prince and Gryffindor Princess were dating. After their intial shock wore off, it was like a switch flipped in the school. Every house was mingling and there were no fights, unless you counted the quidditch games. It was hard to believe this was because Draco and I started dating. We were in potions class, Draco and I were partnered together at the beginning of the term, and now I never needed an excuse to stare at him. Watch his eyebrows furrow in concentration, or the way you could see his muscles move underneath his tight shirt. It was no wonder he was so arrogant, Draco was as sexy as a God.

"Hermione, can you pass me the wormwood?" Draco asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I asked,

"Wormwood?" He asked again.

I nodded, feeling my face get warm at being busted for staring at him. I handed him the wormwood and watched as he cut it up into fine little pieces before he threw them into the cauldron. There was a pop and then blue smoke made its way out of it. Draco smiled in triumph and gave me a smug look. "How do you and your ego fit into one bed?"

He laughed. "Since when does Hermione the bookworm stare at a guy rather than her work?"

I shrugged, giving him a sly look. "Since my boyfriend is Draco Malfoy."

"Get back to work." Snape yelled.

So we went back to work, talking quietly so as not to get yelled at again. Well Draco went back to work, I just handed him ingredients, too distracted to concentrate. I may have had a crush on Draco since fourth year, but thats all it was, a crush. I never expected anything to come out of it, nor did I ever expect myself to be dating him, let alone falling in love with him. He was nothing like I thought he would be. His exterior was that of ice while the inside was adjacent to a marshmallow. The only thing that really troubled me was if he felt the same way as I did or if he was just pretending like Voldemort ordered him too.

"Hermione?" I snapped out of my revierie and looked up at the man that has been on my mind constantly. "Class is over. We have to go finish packing before the big feast."

I nodded, gathering my things and hurried after Draco. "Did he tell you how I am getting to his house?"

"Yeah, you are coming to my house first." I winced at the thought of seeing Draco's mother. She wasn't evil or anything, but she was worse then an overprotective mother bear when it came to Draco. He hadn't exactly told her the whole extent of the plan laid before him by the Dark Lord, just that he had to watch over me.

"Oh joy." I said through gritted teeth.

"She's not that bad Hermione."

"Have you heard the stories Pansy has told?"

Draco shrugged, "It's Pansy, Hermione. She is still pissed off that you and I are dating."

"Perhaps, but I honestly don't think she was exaggerating to Daphne. She didn't even know I was there."

Draco chuckled, "I promise she will love you."

"Uh huh, sure. Is that a fact or do you just have big dreams?"

Draco laughed loudly, earning stares from a few kids who passed us. "I don't need to dream. I am spoiled remember? I get everything I want."

"Ha ha, very funny." We finally reached the Gryffindor common room and I kissed his cheek. "See you in an hour."

He nodded and kissed my hand, making me blush. "Until then mi'lady." I snorted and walked through the hole.

* * *

tttttt

An hour and a half later found us sitting in the Great Hall piling food onto our plate. Ron as usual was multitasking. Taking a bite of food and then going to devour Lavender's lips while the rest of us watched in disgust. Everybody was talking about what they were doing for the holidays and when it became my turn I froze and stared at Draco with wide eyes, unsure of what to say.

"She's spending the holidays at my place." Draco answered smoothly.

"Already? Isn't it a bit soon for you two to be meeting the parents?" Fred asked around a mouthful of food.

Draco shrugged. "My father invited her and she agreed." Dozens of eyes turned in my direction, mouths gaping open in surprise.

"What?" I asked timidly.

"You feeling alright Hermione?" Ginny asked. "Why in the world would you agree to go to the Malfoys when one of them has been trying to kill you for the passed four years, Not to mention almost succeeded in killing me?"

I shrugged. "Malfoy has his moments. Besides, i won't be going there as Harry Potter's best friend, I'll be going as Draco Malfoy's girlfriend."

Ginny chewed on her bottom lip, deep in thought. After a few moments she shrugged and smiled at me. "Well I am always a floo call away."

I smiled back at her. "Thanks Gin."

The night ended shortly after that, all of us going to our respective rooms to sleep. A few hours after I managed to fall asleep I heard a hissing noise by my ear, I bolted out of my bed, fumbling for my wand in the darkness. Finding my wand I incited the incantation and my wand lit up. I held back the scream that threatened to come out when I noticed Nagini on my bed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I hissed at her. "I could have hurt you."

I could have sworn she rolled her beady black eyes. "I can not be hurt. I am my massterss pet."

"Whatever. What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you about the ball masster is throwing in your honor."

"A ball? Why couldn't he have told me this when I got there?"

"You are to go to the malfoyss and get ready there. Then you will be apparated to the party."

"Great. Is that all?"

Nagini looked at me before she slithered off my bed, "No, good night Hermione."

I slumped onto my bed after she left, my heart still pounding wildly in my chest. That freaking snake was going to be the death of me. I laid back down but sleep wouldn't come. What was I suppose to wear to this ball? I haven't worn a dress since the Yule ball and that turned into a disaster. Stupid Ronald. I wasn't sure how long I laid there contemplating the different ways to get out of this ball before the sandman claimed me. I dreamed of darkness and snakes and death.

* * *

ttttt

The next morning I was awoken by the joy and screams of students excited for the holidays. Excited isn't the word I would use to describe how I was feeling right now. My stomach was twisted in knots and it felt like my heart was being squeezed in a vice-grip. Today I was going to spend two weeks with Voldemort, not as a prisoner but as his daughter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, and I couldn't even ask my parents because they don't remember who I am. I shook my head, not wanting to think about the parents I lost. I got up and hopped into the shower, staying under the hot water longer than necessary. After I got out I dressed in muggle jeans, a white shirt and a purple sweater.

I made my way down to the common area, it was mostly deserted except for the last minute sleepers. At least I wasn't the only one not ready to celebrate Christmas. Draco was waiting for when I walked through the hole a moment later, I smiled as I saw him and he grinned back, offering his arm. I accepted it and we made our way down to the Great Hall. Draco was talking animatedly about what he had planned for us to do when we left. I was a little shocked, I only thought he was in this relationship because he was ordered to be. I figured as soon as we were out of sight of prying eyes he would drop me and do his own thing.

"Draco..." I muttered, trying to get his attention but he just kept on talking. I tried again. "Draco."

He looked down at me, as he finally heard me speak and gave me a confused stare. "What is it Hermione?"

"When we are back at.." I looked around, and spotting no one I turned back to him, still keeping my voice low, "to His mansion, you don't have to stay with me and pretend we are dating."

His brows furrowed, in confusion or anger I wasn't sure, I was too nervous to ask. "I see. So you think I am just following orders?"

"Aren't you?" I snapped back.

He stopped abruptly, making me almost fall on my butt in the process. "Hermione..." His voice was quiet, I had to strain to hear him. "It was never about the orders. I would have gladly volunteered." I felt my face heat and my heart speed up at his words. "I've wanted this opportunity for as long as I can remember. It has always been you Hermione."

"Draco I..." I began but was silenced when his lips crashed onto mine. I felt the urgency in the kiss, like he though kissing me would prove how much he cared. I pulled away moments later, breathless. "I'm sorry Draco, I shouldn't have assumed."

"And you?" He asked, I glanced up, his eyes shining with hope.

"It's always been you Draco." I smiled at him. His eyes widened and then he was kissing me again, with a hunger I never knew existed. I kissed him back just as hungry.

"Shouldn't you two be down in the Great Hall?" We broke apart, noticing Professor Flitwick staring at us angrily.

"Yes professor." We answered in unison, practically running away from him. When we were far enough away from him we stopped to catch our breath. We looked at each other and burst out laughing. After we caught our breath we made our way down the Great Hall. Most of the students were already there, chatting amicably and eating a huge breakfast. We joined Harry and Ginny and was surprised to find Ron sitting with them.

"Morning guys." Ginny greeted them, with a warm smile.

"Morning Gin." I answered back, sitting down.

"Sleep well?"

I shrugged, "It was fine." I muttered. I couldn't exactly tell her I got woken up by a 6 foot snake, could I?

"You nervous about going to Malfoys house?" Harry asked.

"Not as much as I was." Draco shot me an amused smirk and I shook my head slightly. "Well lets eat, I am starving and the train leaves in an hour." They nodded and we all dug in.

* * *

ttttt

A couple hours later found us siting on the train on our way to Kings Cross Station. Draco and I were sitting with some of his Slythrin friends and I was left out of the conversation. As usual, they weren't exactly friendly with me, they were kind of disappointed that Draco chose me and not some other girl. Of course, that was all going to change tonight, when the rest of Voldemort's minions learned who I really was. I wonder how differently they would treat the daughter of the most feared man in the wizarding world. I smiled at the numerous scenarios flying through my head, betting which one would be more likely. It was then I tuned back into the Slythrins conversation.

"So my dad told me there was going to be a ball tonight." Daphne Greengrass announced excitedly.

"For what?" Pansy asked, sliding closer to Draco, who didn't seem to notice.

Daphne shrugged. "My dad just said it was for some new comer that is joining our ranks."

"They didn't say who it was?" Draco asked, shooting me a covert glance, I smiled at his unasked question.

"No, just that we knew them or something. My dad wouldn't give me all the details, but I get to buy a new dress." Daphne squealed and then the other girls joined in with her and they all started talking about the perfect dresses.

Draco leaned over and whispered in my ear. "It's for you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Nagini told me last night."

Draco's eyes widened, "She was in your room?"

"Yeah, scared me half to death." I chuckled. "Stupid snake couldn't have just sent a letter like any normal person."

"I think she personally likes to give people a heart attack. I remember when Voldemort was gone and we were looking after her." I looked at him, curious to know more. "She was just a baby then, maybe a foot or so long, and she used to wait in peoples beds just to scare them. My mom wanted to lock her up in the basement."

I laughed, earning a few glares from the girls. Their jealously clear in their eyes. Oh, the ball couldn't come fast enough. I laid my head on Draco's shoulder and drifted off, his voice calming.

* * *

tttt

_I was surrounded by darkness, in every direction all I could see was black. Black and hissing voices. I was scared, I wanted to call out for Draco, but he couldn't hear me, no one could, how could anyone hear me in this place? It is happening again, this dream, I have had it before, I have always forgotten it as soon as I woke up, but this time is different, this time it feels so real. I wiped my forehead, trying to get rid of the sweat that accumulated there in the few seconds I was freaking out. I closed my eyes, praying for someone to find me, to come whisk me away from this evil place, this place that stunk of death and fear. I felt something touch my shoulder, and I jumped, screaming as I went. I turned around and noticed a bright white hand frozen where it touched me._

"_W...who are you?" I stammered._

_The hand fell away, and the rest of the light shimmered, and slowly started to resemble a person. A woman, by the looks of it. She smiled at me, her eyes as bright and white as the rest of her. "You are so beautfiul."_

"_Who are you?" I asked again, my voice stronger._

"_You do not need to concern yourself with that Hermione. You need to get out of here. This is no place for someone like you." _

"_What are you talking about? This is just a dream."_

_The woman chuckled, her laughter sounding like wind chimes. "For a muggle, yes I suppose this would be classified as a dream, but seeing as how you are witch, it is so much more than that."_

"_So what is it then?"_

"_This is a place that many have forgotten. It is where many go after they die, who think it was too early for them to die and still wish to live."_

"_You mean purgatory?"_

_The woman lifted her shoulder, resembling a shrug. "If that is what you call it now, then yes, purgatory."_

"_Why are you here then? You don't look like you are sad about dying or whatever."_

_She gave me a small smile, "I died before I really got to be a mother, I died before I got to be a wife. If they say it was my time, then it was my time, but it does not mean I do no regret not having a little more time."_

"_So you are stuck here because of your regret?"_

_She nodded slowly, like it was a hard thing to do. "You are a bright witch, Hermione. You must stop coming here, it is dangerous for you."_

"_It is not like I chose to come here night after night." I muttered._

"_It doesn't matter, you have to try and stop, it is too dangerous here for you."_

"_Why?"_

"_If any of these wandering souls knew a powerful witch was here, they would be doing anything they can to make you take them back with you. To make them human once again."_

"_I can do that?"_

_The woman smiled at me again, her face more sad than happy. "I am not sure. I know few who have ever been able to do it, and even fewer who have survived the process." She looked around quickly, her body twitching. "I must go, and so must you. Wake up Hermione. Wake up."_

"_Wait, I still don't know who you are!" I screamed at her retreating back. She looked over her shoulder, gave me one last sad smile and vanished._

* * *

_ttt_

"Hermione, wake up." Draco shook me lightly. I groaned and pushed him away. "We are at Kings Cross."

"Already?" I muttered, yawning. "It feels like I am more tired now then before the nap."

"What were you dreaming about?" Draco asked, grabbing our trunks from the rack.

I scrunched my face up in concentration, trying to remember everything. "I think I was in purgatory."

"Purgatory? You mean the place in between death and life?" I nodded. "Hermione, I don't think that place is real."

"But it felt so real Draco." I muttered, feeling cold all of a sudden. "I know it happened. There was a woman there too, I didn't get her name, but she told me to stay away, that it was dangerous for people like me there."

Draco shrugged, "Maybe you should ask your father about it. I bet he knows more about it than anyone else.

"Perhaps I will." I answered, following him out the train and walking to where his parents waited.

"Draco, it is good to see you again." Narcissa Malfoy wrapped her son into a hug. "This must be Hermione." She looked over at me, her eyes travelling up and down.

"Be nice dear." Lucius Malfoy warned.

"Of course. Welcome, I hope the dress I have picked out for you will be adequate."

"I am sure it will be lovely Mrs. Malfoy" I smiled.

"Call me Cissa," She answered automatically, "Shall we be going then?"

We all followed Cissa as she led us to a empty alley, she grabbed Draco and they apparated, Lucius doing the same for me. I held the queasy feeling back as we landed on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. The huge looming Manor was old and beautiful. It looked more like a mini castle than a mansion. Draco grabbed my hand, dragging me inside and up to his bedroom so fast I had no time to look around. His room was huge, it was adorned with a king sized bed and was decorated in the Slythrin colors of green and black.

"What are we doing?" I asked caustiously,.

"We have a few hours before we have to get ready so I thought we could hang in here instead of with my parents."

"How thoughtful of you."

He smirked. "It was purely selfish of me."

"Why?"

"I need to be honest with you Hermione." He sat down on his bed, his eyes looking down at the floor.

"What?" I asked, sitting down beside him.

"When I was told to pretend to be your boyfriend, I was excited." I looked at him questionably, but his eyes were still looking down. "I've wanted to be with you for so long, and I was so worried that you didn't feel the same way and that this was just all pretend for you."

"Draco.." I began.

"No, let me finish please." I nodded, and he continued, "After that, it was more than just liking you. I found myself falling in love with you." I gasped and he finally looked up at me, his eyes full of love and fear.

"You love me Draco?" I whispered.

He nodded. "With everything I have."

I squealed and jumped on him, "I love you too."

"You do?"

I nodded, laughing at his awestruck expression. "Yes, its why I was worried that you were just following orders." Hr ginned at me, and we fell back on the bed, kissing all the way down.

"Draco, we shouldn't be doing this..." I trailed off as he kissed me again, harder this time, more hungry.

"You know you want this as much as I do." he growled in my ear, as he started to unbutton my shirt.

"Draco..." I groaned, grinding my hips into his. "I... I can't do this.."

"Why not?"

"I... I'm a virgin." I whispered, he bolted up and stared at me in amazement. "I'm sorry Draco. I am sure you have plenty of experience with this, but I don't have any, and I don't want to be... bad."

Draco smiled at me, making my heart flutter. "I could never be disappointed with anything you do Hermione. If you don't want to do this, we can stop."

I stared at him, not sure if I believed what he said. His eyes were full of lust and a genuine concern I never thought I would ever see on a Malfoy. "I'm all yours." I whispered, and then I was lost in a world of bliss.

* * *

**A/N: Well here is chapter five, sorry it took so long, wanted to make it just right, and next chapter will be the ball. I am not sure of the reactions of the minions yet, but I am sure it will come as I write. I also have a surprise in store for the you guys too. Hope you enjoy. Read and review please, I would love to hear what you guys think about it so far. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hermione Granger_

I was pacing up and down the hall, waiting to be announced. Cissa helped me get dressed, the dress she bought was extravagant and breathtaking. It looked more like something a princess would wear daily than to a ball. It is a Purple Ball Gown with Sweetheart Sequins and Tulle Handle Flowers laid neatly around around the waist. It was poofy from the waist down, there wasn't another way to describe the bottom of the dress. It reminded me of a flower in bloom. I put my ear to the door to listen for my name, but I couldn't hear anything through the doors, or someone put a charm on the door so I couldn't listen. Guess Voldemort didn't trust me yet, couldn't say I blamed him.

"Nervous?" I turned around to notice Cissa standing there smiling.

I nodded. "A little." I looked at her dress, it was a silver tight fitting gown that flowed from the knee down the floor. "You look beautiful."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Thank you Hermione. You do as well."

I blushed at her heated gaze. "Thanks. Do you know whats going on in there? I can not hear anything."

"There is a charm on the door Hermione, they are discussing things that Voldemort does not want you to hear."

"Because he doesn't trust me." Even I heard the disappointment in my voice.

"Quite the opposite my dear, he just does not want you involved in the upcoming war."

"War?" I asked, confused.

"It is not my place to tell you Hermione." She paused and turned her head slightly, like she was listening for something. "It seems the charm has been taken off."

I turned my head back towards the door, pushing my ear up against it, listening. I finally heard Voldemort speaking. "Before we start this party, as many of you have heard, I have finally found my daughter." Cheers could be heard through the door. "Many of you have met her, spoke to her, fought her, but you knew her as another name. Today is my greatest honour in introducing my daughter, "Hermione Lilith Riddle!" The door my ear was pressed against opened up suddenly and I faltered a step before righting myself.

Gasps, cheers and whispering could be heard through the whole hall. I slowly stepped out, taking in all the people who were loyal to Voldemort. There was more then even Dumbledore knew. I walked towards Voldemort slowly, trying my hardest not to fall in front of all these people. Ignoring the stares and whispers was very hard, I heard the _mudblood_ a lot and flinched every time I heard it.

"Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Thank you f-father." I stuttered over the name.

He beamed at me and then faced towards the crowd, his hand pulling me closer to his side. "This most joyous day is to celebrate and celebrate we shall." Voldemort yelled to his followers. "So friends, let us dance, feast and get drunk." The whole hall cheered and then music began blaring out of nowhere. "My dear, Draco is waiting for you."

I bowed my head in acknowledgement. "Thank you."

"Be sure to save me a dance." I nodded again and took off in search of Draco. I found him hanging with his Slythrin friends from Hogwarts.

"Draco."

He turned around and his eyes went wide. "Hermione, you look even more beautiful up close. I have to say my mother sure knows how to pick them."

Before I could say anything Pansy pushed her way through the crowd, glaring at me the whole time. "Your the Dark Lords' daughter?" Pansy snorted. "Does he know his little pet is a mudblood and a Gryffindor?"

I narrowed my eyes at the pug like girl, "I am not a mudblood Pansy, I was born to one of the most powerful wizards in Britain, you should do well to remember that."

"Pansy, back off." Draco sneered.

Pansy's mouth fell open. "Draco, you can't seriously be defending this twit? I was told your whole dating was a sham just so the Slythrins wouldn't bug her anymore. You are suppose to be with me."

"Ms. Parkinson, in the near future I hope you will learn to hold you tongue." A voice hissed behind us.

Suddenly Pansy was bowing as we turned around. "I- I am sorry my Lord. I do not know what came over me."

"Jealously is what came over you Ms. Parkinson, and you will get over it. My daughter and Mr. Malfoy will be together for a very long time and I will not have your childish behaviour come between that."

"Yes My Lord."

Voldemort turned towards Draco, "Didn't you have something to do?"

Draco gulped and nodded his head, grabbing my hand he practically dragged me back to the stage I just left. "Draco, what are you doing?"

"It was his idea, I am all for it, don't get me wrong; but I didn't want to rush you."

"Rush me? What are you talking about?"

We were finally on the stage and Draco abruptly stopped. "Hermione Lilith Riddle, would you do me the greatest honour in becoming my wife?"

My eyes widened and I looked over the crowd who was now staring up at me expectantly. "Are you serious Draco?"

He nodded. "Yes, I love you Hermione, I didn't want to have to do this so soon, but the Dark Lord thought it best to do it now."

I took and deep breath and stared into Draco's eyes, "Yes Draco Malfoy, I will marry you!"

He beamed at me and scooped me into his arms twirling me around. Applause erupted through the hall making my face heat. "Congratulations." I turned to see Voldemort standing behind me with a small smile on his face.

"Um, thanks..." I trailed off. I wasn't exactly sure what I was suppose to call him.

He leaned in close to me, "Father will be fine or dad, when we are not in the public's eye."

I nodded as I stifled the yawn that forced its way out. "Would it be improper to leave my coming out ball early?"

"Certainly not, you could have left right after I announced you." Voldemort winked at me. My mouth fell open in shock, it was such odd behaviour coming from someone like him that it left me speechless. "We need to work on your occlumency."

"What?"

"You have this habit of dropping your walls when your surprised, we are going to have to work on it."

I nodded. "Yes father. If you will excuse me, I think I will retire for the night."

"Of course." He turned his attention to Draco. "Please show Hermione to her room."

"Yes sir." Draco bowed and led me to the back of the room. As we walked through the crowd, people were throwing out their congratulations. I smiled and thank you as much as I could, I am not sure I said it to every person, but they probably got the hint. I don't think I have said thank you so much in one night before. I wonder how Harry is going to react when he finds out. I shivered at the thought, making Draco pull me closer to his body. "You all right?"

"Yes, I was just thinking about how to tell Harry."

Draco smiled. "He will be ecstatic Hermione because you are happy." We finally made it out of the ball room and Draco led me down a very wide corridor. "This place is bigger than I remember."

"When was the last time you were here?"

Draco gave a sheepish smile. "When I was four."

I laughed, giving him a playful shove. "I was thinking about something."

"Doesn't that brain of yours ever shut off?"

I stuck my tongue at him and continued talking. "I was wondering if Harry would have been like you if he was raised by his birth parents and not by the Dursleys."

"He would be a spoiled, arrogant ass but I don't think he would have been raised to be cold and unfeeling."

I gasped in shock. "Was that how you were raised?"

"Yes, but as you can see it never worked out very well." He sighed. "My parents have been trying for years to have another heir, but so far they haven't had any luck."

"Have they tried fertility potions?"

"Of course they have. The doctors have no idea why she can't get pregnant."

"Hummm..." I bit my lower lip in thought.

"Oh no Hermione, please don't. I know that look on your face and I don't think you should get involved."

I smirked at him. "They will never know it was me."

"They will eventually." He pointed out.

"Maybe, but by then Cissa will be pregnant and they won't care that I tricked them."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"And that is why my love, I am at the top in every class."

"School won't last forever you know."

I winked at him and he abruptly stopped in front of a dark purple oak door. It was at least ten feet tall with tiny brass flowers planted on the frame. "Wow... Is this...?"

"Welcome to your room." He grinned and opened the door.

My mouth fell open in awe, my room was bigger than the Granger's whole house. It was decorated with different shades of purple and green. My bed looked like someone squished a queen and a king sized bed together. I could fit at least twenty people into that bed. In the corner was a door leading to the closet and on the opposite end was a door leading to the bathroom. The floor was covered in a dark purple carpet, making it feel I was floating on air. The walls were painted a lighter shade of purple and had lime green flowers of all kinds painted along the walls.

I ran towards the bathroom door and flung it open, shouting gleefully at the sight before me. It was half the size of the bedroom but in the middle of the room was a huge four seater jacuzzi tub and I couldn't wait to try it. In the corner was a shower, in the corner lay the sink and toilet.

"This is incredible." I gushed.

"The Dark Lord will be very pleased to hear that." Draco smiled.

"Good, you can go tell him right now."

"Now?" He asked, confused.

"I want to try that bathtub and your not invited."

He pouted at me while I tried to get out of my dress. No wonder princesses had maids. "Do you need help?" As he laughed watching me struggle.

"Of course I do. Don't just stand there laughing, help me."

"Fine, fine." Still chuckling he helped me take the dress off.

"Thank you, now come back later."

"How much later?"

I shrugged. "Couple hours?"

He stared at me bug eyed. "Your going to stay in there for that long?"

I nodded. "I brought books."

He rolled his eyes. "Just send your pratronus when your done."

"Fine." I waved him away. "Now shoo, love you."

He shook his head as he walked back towards the door. "Enjoy." He yelled and then the door slammed shut.

I ran the bath water, pulled my hair up into a high bun and grabbed my favorite book to read, _Hogwarts: A history._ After the tub was full I sunk in slowly, moaning as my body slipped into the warm water. "Ahh, so relaxing."

SCSCSC

* * *

_Lord Voldemort_

"Ah Draco, just the person I was looking for." Voldemort motioned the boy forward.

"My Lord?" Draco enquired, bowing.

"How did Hermione like her room?"

"I am pretty sure she loves it more than me, sir."

"Good. Anything else to report?"

"I am worried about Pansy sir."

"Ms. Parkinson?" Draco nodded. "Why?"

"When she gets mad she can do some pretty stupid and dangerous stuff. I worry she will try to go after Hermione."

"What should you have me do about it? Her father is very loyal, he will not take kindly to me killing his daughter."

Draco was appaled. "All due respect, I was not suggesting you kill her sir. She is my best friend. I was simply suggesting making her do a vow or something."

"Not a bad idea. I will think about it. You are dismissed." Draco bowed and made his way to the door. "Oh and Draco?" Draco turned around and faced the Dark Lord. "If you hurt my daughter, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"Understood my Lord." Draco practically ran out the door.

"Lucius, how goes making the second son?"

"All attempts have failed my Lord." Lucius muttered, disappointment evident in his voice.

"Have you asked my daughter for help?"

"My Lord?"

"She is the brightest witch of her age."

"She is still a mere girl My Lord, if the mediwitch and doctors couldn't help, how can she?"

Voldemort smirked. "She is beyond that Lucius. Discuss it with your wife, see what she says. I guarantee Hermione will not fail."

"Yes my Lord." Lucius bowed and he too left the room.

"Everything is about to change Nagini." Voldemort muttered to his pet.

SCSCSC

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter six. Hope its not too short for you all. And I am sorry it is slow going, soon it will be picking up. I am still debating whether or not to do the rest of the Hogwarts year. I am leaning more toward no because all the action will happen during the summer. Maybe I will do flashbacks of the school year. What do you guys think? Well you know the drill, read and then review.. I would much appreciate it. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	7. Chapter 7

_Hermione Granger_

"Do you know if it has worked yet?" I asked Draco. It was finally the last day of school and we were sitting in our own compartment.

Draco shrugged. "If it has, mother hasn't told me yet."

When we got back to school I started on a potion to help his parents conceive. He sent it to Winky, one of his house elves with strict orders to put some in his mother's tea twice a day. That had been four months ago.

"Maybe she wants to tell you in person, or maybe it did not work." I muttered.

Draco squeezed my hand, "like you said, your the brightest witch of our year. I am sure it worked."

I gave him a small smile. "Guess we will find out when we get there." I answered just as the door to the compartment opened and in walked all our friends.

"Draco, what are you doing for the summer?" Pansy asked, she gave me a forced smile that looked more like a grimace.

"I haven't figured that out yet, why?"

"Daphne wanted to throw a party tomorrow night. Told me to invite you two."

"Both of us?" I asked shocked, it wasn't like Daphne to invite me to anything.

Pansy nodded. "She wanted to clean the slate."

I looked at Draco with an eyebrow raised suspiciously. "Draco?"

He gave me a sheepish smile then turned back to Pansy. "I will ask my folks and see what they say."

"Since when do you need permission to-"

"Hermione!" Harry poked his head through the door, cutting off what ever Pansy was about to say. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked over to Draco who gave me a tiny nod and I turned back towards Harry. "Sure Harry." I walked out of the compartment and closed it behind me, I looked at Harry expectantly. "Well? What is it?"

"I get it, I really do." Harry muttered.

"Get what?"

"I get that you love Malfoy and everything, but I have barely seen you all year Hermione, and now I hear your not going to the burrow this summer."

My eyes narrowed. "The only reason why I am not going to the burrow is because I got uninvited Harry."

"By who?"

"Who do you think? It was Ronald of course. He said now that I was engaged to the _ferret_ I was not allowed to go to his house."

"What? He said he was fine with you and Malfoy dating. He said that you wanted to spend the summer with him and not us."

"And you believed him?" I raised my voice, outraged. "You are my best friend too Harry, why didn't you come talk to me first instead of believing what that jealous tomato thought?"

Harry looked at me with a flabbergasted look and then burst out laughing. "Jealous tomato? Your vocabulary is quite limited when your angry." He took a deep breath. "I am sorry I didn't come to you straight away Hermione. I didn't think Ron would lie to me."

I sighed, my anger deflating. "It's OK Harry. I will write lots to you. Every week I will send you a letter, even if you can not send one back."

Harry smiled. "All right Hermione." He hugged me. "I will see you later."

"Of course." I turned and went back into the compartment.

"All right Hermione?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Harry just wanted to know why I wasn't going to the burrow. Apparently Ronald was telling him lies."

Draco rolled his eyes. "What else is new?"

I sighed again, "I always knew Ron was a jealous idiot, it was one of his quirks; but this is beyond what I expected from him. What do you think is wrong?"

Draco shrugged. "Who knows, he will tell you eventually in one of your little arguments you guys tend to have."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Draco, do you not realize this is the end of the our sixth year?"

"What about it?"

"I don't know, these dreams I've been having..." I trailed off and looked out the window at the passing scenery.

"Hermione?"

"I just have a bad feeling Draco."

Draco pulled me into his arms, "Nothing will ever happen to you, Hermione. I promise."

"What if he makes me choose a side."

"You mean your father?" I nodded. "That man may not have a heart anymore Hermione, but I don't think he would want to hurt you in any way."

"For everyone's sake, I really hope not." I muttered.

* * *

_It had to be a dream, this was the only conclusion he could come up with. Nothing else would make sense. His life was in danger, he was tired of running... running from the pain... running from love. He has even forgotten what it was like to be truly happy. Maybe this was the inside of his heart. Black as a moonless night, with nothing but fear and death at every turn. How did his life get to this point? How was he suppose to fix it all? How was he suppose to make amends to all the pain and suffering he has caused over the years for reasons he truly did not believe in anymore?_

_How was he suppose to love her if he has forgotten how to love? More questions than answers and he wasn't sure where to even start looking for them. Was this truly how his life was suppose to play out, was this truly his destiny? He had to find a way out, he had to find a way to fix all the wrongs in his life. He had to make this right... for her._

_For his Hermione..._

* * *

"I know you probably don't want me to tell you this, but we are here." Draco whispered into my ear.

I groaned. "That was the weirdest dream I have ever had."

Draco helped me out of my awkward position on the seat. "You can tell me about it later. Why have you been so tired lately? Seems like every time I take my eyes off you, your passed out somewhere."

I laughed. "You are so dramatic. I don't _always_ fall asleep. I have been having such odd dreams that I rarely sleep anymore."

"Tonight you are going to take some _dreamless draught_." I opened my mouth to protest and I closed it after the glare he gave me. "No arguing this Hermione. You need to sleep."

"Your right, but I have a feeling the potion won't work. Not this time." I muttered. We exited the train and found his parents waiting for us.

"Hermione dear, you look simply dreadful." Cissa complained as she gathered me in for a hug.

"Thanks." I replied dryly.

"Shall we get going?" Malfoy asked.

"Sure father." Draco agreed.

"Why the sudden rush to leave? Its not all the muggles is it?" I asked coyly, smirking in satisfaction when I saw Malfoy flinch.

"Of course not Miss. Granger." He snapped. "Your father has requested your presence immediately."

"I see. Any particular reason?" I asked.

"He has not seen you since Christmas." Was his only reply.

I was in complete shock when Malfoy led us to a muggle car than us apparting as usual. My mouth fell open and I noticed Malfoy's satisfied smirk at my expression. "Where are we going? Why do we need a car?"

"For once in your life Miss. Granger, I would appreciate it if you would not ask questions and just get in the damn car." He snapped as he slammed the driver door shut.

I glanced over to Draco who was trying very hard to keep in his laughter. I walked passed him and elbowed him in the ribs. "What is so funny?" I whispered harshly.

"Your expression." I glared at him. " Just cause my family abhors muggles, it does not mean we don't find their contraptions handy once in awhile."

I huffed at him and got into the car. I fumed the whole ride. We finally reached our destination. To be perfectly honest, I wanted to run away as soon as I saw the house. It reminded me of those haunted houses in movies I watched when I was younger. It gave me chills and every fibre in my being was telling me to run.

"Where are we?" I whispered.

"This house belongs to the Malfoy family." I stared at Draco in surprise. "As you know our ancestors hated muggles and never tried to hide it. So they figured it would be a good idea to have a safe house in the muggle world. Who would think to look for us here?"

"Figures. Why does it look so creepy?"

"Well it hasn't had anyone living in it for generations. If it wasn't for magic it probably would have crumbled by now."

I stared at the monstrosity before me and hoped the inside looked more inviting. The sun was just setting, making the massive house look more ominous. Dead trees lined the house, gargoyle like statues guarded the entrance and there was no grass from what I could see. The house itself must have looked magnificent in its earlier years but now it looked like the perfect scene out of a horror movie. Paint was peeling off everywhere you looked, the windows were so full of dust and cobwebs you couldn't see inside.

I shivered as I approached the house, grabbing Draco's hand in the process. He stared at me, confused but then carried on as if nothing was wrong. How could he want to go inside there? I squeezed his hand trying to make him stop but to no avail. He kept on walking, dragging me behind him. We finally reached the door when he turned and stared at me.

"What is your problem Hermione?"

"I can't explain it, but I really don't want to go in there."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You can not be serious." I glared at him defiantly. "It's a house Hermione. There is nothing scary about it."

"What is the hold up?" I looked behind me to see Malfoy carrying luggage with a scowl on his face.

"It will be OK Hermione. I promise." Draco murmured. I nodded and let him drag me inside.

"Unbelievable." I heard Malfoy mutter. "Scared of a bloody house... what does my son see in this girl?"

I bit my lip, forcing the tears back to where they came from. My eyes stinging from the force. Something horrible happened in this house, and I was honestly afraid that it would happen again. The interior wasn't as bad as the exterior. Yes it was still creepy with dust covering everything in sight, and floorboards creaking with every step, but it didn't scream _Death_

"Draco, show Miss. Granger to her room. He should be arriving soon."

"Yes father." Draco nodded and led me up the stairs, pulling my hand every time I slowed down. "What is the matter now?"

"Please don't sound so condescending Draco, I just have such a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach."

His eyes softened. "There is nothing wrong with this house Hermione. It's just old, once we fix it up a bit you will feel better."

I nodded, "I hope they do it soon."

"I believe the elves are doing it now."

"Great. Does my bedroom look as horrid as the rest of this house?"

"Not at all. My parents fixed up the bedrooms the day before."

"Thats good. Do you think I will have time for a nap before I go see him?"

"That should be OK. I will come get you when it's time."

"Thanks." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and went into my room. It looked just like my room back at Riddle Manor. I smiled gratefully before collapsing on the bed and falling asleep instantly.

* * *

_SCSCSCSCSC_

_Dear Mr Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley,_

_I write this letter with a heavy heart. I have news regarding your beloved Hermione. It is with deep sorrow that I tell you this today. I was hoping it would not come to this and that she would share her knowledge with the order. In recent months I have found out many things that I thought I should bring to your attention. And with your permission I will send a similar letter to the Daily Prophet. I am writing this to tell you who the real Hermione Granger is..._

_She is not a muggleborn like you were led to believe. No, she is none other the Hermione Lillith Riddle. Daughter of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named himself. If I do not hear from you within the hour, I will be reporting this to the press. The world must know who the brightest witch of your age truly is and how she has been working against you since the beginning. Another thing I must inform you of is Hermione and Draco's engagement is a sham. An idea cooked up by the Dark Lord. He was ordered to protect her. He does not love her. I hope you will do the right thing._

_Sincerely,_

_A concerned friend_

_SCSCSC_

* * *

_Lord Voldemort_

"My Lord we have a serious problem."

"Which would be what Bella?" I hissed.

"We have a leak amongst us."

"What do you mean?"

"Someone has told the Daily Prophet who Hermione really is. They refuse to spill their source, but it can only be from someone in our ranks Sir."

"Summon Mr. Parkinson." I ordered.

"My Lord?" Bellatrix squirmed.

"Now!"

"Yes my Lord." She disappeared. Thirty minutes later Mr. Parkinson entered my room.

"You wanted to see me my Lord?" He bowed.

"Yes, it has come to my attention that we have a spy in our ranks."

"Do you think it is me My Lord?"

I waved his question away. "Of course not, I believe it is your daughter."

"P... Pansy? No... no she wouldn't do such a thing."

"You underestimate the power of jealously Rich." I glared at the man. "I suggest you fix the mistake your daughter has made or she will be punished."

"Punished My Lord?" He asked, his body visibly shaking.

"The punishment must fit the crime right? And for putting my daughter's life in danger I will have no choice but to end yours."

"I will fix this my lord, please."

"You have twenty four hours Rich, do no disappoint me."

SCSCSC

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"Do you believe this letter?" Ginny asked me, sounding slightly worried.

"It would explain a lot of things." I replied honestly.

"Do you really think she is _his _daughter though?"

"There is only one way to be certain."

"Your going to ask Hermione?" She asked incredulously.

"Of course not. I am going to ask Dumbledore. He seems to know everything about Tom Riddle."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically. "What about the whole Malfoy thing?"

I shrugged. "I know its a lie. It might be true that Riddle ordered Malfoy to protect her and concocted a sham dating thing so he can do it, but I've seen them together Ginny, its real. Probably the only real thing in Malfoy's life right now."

"What do we do about the person who wrote this? Hermione will be in danger if word got out, even if it turned out not to be true."

I shrugged. "Write them a letter back saying that if they release this to the press it would be putting us all in danger."

"Do you think that will work?"

"I don't know Gin, but we have to try something."

Ginny nodded. "You better get on it then, you only have a couple hours left til the send it without your permission or not." I nodded and instantly got started on a letter.

"Lets hope this works. For all our sakes." I muttered.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter Seven... sorry about such a long update, I didn't have internet for the longest time, and trying to write a whole chapter on your phone is seriously not fun. Guess that means I should invest in a tablet. Haha. Anyway, you know what to do... please if you read the story... review it.. just no flames... constructive criticism is always welcome... but I just love to hear what you guys liked or didn't like. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	8. Chapter 8

_Voldemort_

"Where is my daughter?" I asked.

"She is sleeping my Lord." Draco answered, bowing. "She hasn't been sleeping all that well lately."

I narrowed my eyes at the boy. "What has she been doing to not get proper rest."

Draco blushed, the red showing prominently on his pale face. "Nothing like that Sir, she has been having weird dreams."

"Has she told you about any of them?"

"A couple my Lord, when they first began happening. She hasn't told me of any recent ones."

I nodded. "I wish to see her now." I waved him away in dismissal. He bowed and left the room hurriedly.

"Does something trouble you my Lord?" Lucius asked me, bowing. These people bow way too much.

"Not at all, I am merely curious as to why Hermione has not told me of these dreams."

"Perhaps she did not want to trouble you with such frivolous things." Cissa suggested.

"Does she not trust me?" I asked angrily.

"She trusts you my Lord." Cissa answered quickly. "I just believe that she does not think of you as a father yet."

"What do you mean?" I shouted.

"Hermione grew up in a most loving muggle family, my Lord. She is used to that, it is how she survives."

"I am still not following. I didn't grow up with loving parents and looked how great I turned out."

"All due respect my Lord," Cissa bowed lowly, "if you grew up in a loving home, I am sure you would have turned out differently."

"How dare you!" I screamed and Cissa started shaking.

"Enough." I looked up to see Hermione standing there, her hair was pushed up into a hasty pony tail and all she wore was a tank top and pj bottoms. "I know I am not exactly apart of this world, but you can not treat people like some kind of animal you can beat to your will."

"Excuse me?" I fumed.

"When you were younger, you were not like this. When you were a baby you were innocent and free and all you wanted was love. Your parents were horrible people, but you can not choose your family Tom. You could have had a different life, but you chose the life of death. You were brought to power by instilling fear into other people's hearts. You did not earn their loyalty." Hermione stopped to breathe.

"Hermione, stop." Draco whispered.

"No I will not." She answered roughly. "If he can not handle the simple truth about the monster he chose to become then I don't think I want to stay here. I will not stand around and do nothing while he treats the rest of us like his own personal slaves." Her eyes burned with such a passion, she reminded me all too much of her mother. I couldn't help it, I started laughing.

"My Lord?" Lucius stared up at me like I had lost my mind. Perhaps I have.

"In all my years I never thought it would be possible to laugh like this again." I rasped, my voice hoarse from the laughing. "You, Hermione, my sweet daughter who looks so much like your mother." He turned to everyone in the room. "Leave us, I need to talk to my daughter alone."

There was mumbling and everyone hurriedly ran out the door. Draco stood by the door, uncertain. "It's OK Draco. I will see you soon." Hermione assured him. He nodded and walked out of the room.

SCSCSCSC

* * *

_Hermione _

"You called me a monster." I turned back towards Voldemort. His eyes showing an emotion I could not quite place.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I watched you become a bright intelligent boy into a soulless man." I sighed. "You have killed countless people, muggle and witch alike. You show no remorse, and you can not blame it on losing your wife. Yeah, I am sure it hurt watching her die, no longer having her in your life. But with time, you would have healed, you-"

"You have no idea what real loss is like Hermione." He spat, cutting me off.

"I lost the people who raised me!" I shouted, tears clouding my vision. "They may not have died but I still lost them, I didn't even get to say goodbye. I've watched friends die in front of me, I've watched people I love get tortured by your loyal followers. Do not lecture me on the pain of loss."

He stared at me for a moment, our eyes locking and conveying emotions we could not say out loud. "I asked you in here for you to tell me about your dreams."

"My dreams?" I asked, surprised by the abrupt change in subject. "They are nothing of importance."

"If I remember correctly you were not a fan of Divination, correct?"

I blinked, another subject change? "No, it was all bulls-"

"Language Hermione."

I blushed, "sorry."

He cleared his throat. "That quack of a teacher was the one who prophesied Harry's fate. It was pure chance that she was the one chosen to deliver such a prophesy, but in reality she is no seer."

"I am not sure I am following you."

"Your friend, Luna Lovegood is a true seer." My mouth fell open in shock. "She can accurately predict a future."

"A future?"

He nodded. "The future is not set in stone, my dear. It is changing constantly by our choices in life leading up to the future."

"I see. What does all this have to do with my dreams?"

"I will get to that, but first, I would like you to tell me every single dream you have had."

"Everyone of them? That is going to take awhile."

"Then perhaps just the ones you feel are important."

"OK." So I told him, I recounted my very first dream, of me being in purgatory, of a woman helping me to get out, about the recurring dreams of being in purgatory and many others. I wasn't sure what he thought we could accomplish with dreams but I told him everything. It took a couple hours and when I was finished he sat in his throne chair, hand on his chin deep in thought and stared at me. I felt chills go through as he continued to stare at me.

"I think I got it."

"Got what?" I asked, curious.

"You have a very rare gift. Only comes around every thousand years or so."

"Which would be?"

"You have the ability the go through the veil."

"The veil?"

He nodded. "Yes, you could pass through the veil, travel between Heaven, Hell and Purgatory."

"What?"

"I will have to research this." He got up. "You are free to leave. I will notify you as soon as I found something."

"But, I can help you."

He gave me a dry look. "Where I am going it will be too dangerous."

I nodded, disappointment coursing through me. "If you say so."

"One more thing, Pansy has told your little friends of who you really are. I suggest you go visit them and try to sort this whole thing out before they discover it is true."

"Yes Sir." I muttered and he vanished in a puff of black smoke.

SCSCSC

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"Come on Ginny, hurry up." I whispered harshly, waiting for the red head to catch up.

"It's not my fault your practically running." She panted.

"We are almost there."

"Where is _here_ anyway?" She asked, once again lagging behind. "Where are we going?"

"You will see, now come on." I walked through a few bushes and waited for Ginny to come through before continuing on. "It is just over this hill."

"Of course it is." She groaned.

"You didn't have to come with me." I snapped.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

I rolled my eyes and continued walking, making my way slowly down the slightly damp hill. I heard a shriek and looked behind me to see Ginny tumbling down the hill, I jumped out of the way but wasn't quick enough and she knocked my foot; making me roll down the hill with her. We landed hard at the bottom and we both sat up slowly, slightly dizzy. We looked at each other and started laughing.

"That was fun, we should go again." Ginny suggested, a grin still on her face.

"Maybe later." I answered, getting up. "It is just over here."

"Can't you tell me what we are doing all the way out here?" She asked quietly. "Mum won't like us being all the way out here."

I held out my hand to help her up, she grabbed it and I pulled her to standing position. "Not to worry. In about ten minutes the trace will be gone from me. I'll protect you." I winked at her and then started walking again.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, running to catch up to me. She ran into my back when I stopped abruptly. "Harry?"

"This should do nicely" I conjured up a two blankets and pillows. I laid on of the blankets on the ground and put the pillows down. I sat down and patted the spot beside me for Ginny. She sat down and then I covered us up with the other blanket. "Lay down Ginny and tell me what you see."

She gave me a curious look but did what I asked. She stared up at the sky for a moment, then sighed. "All I see are the stars Harry."

"Good, it hasn't started yet." I replied, laying down beside her.

"What hasn't started?"

"Once every thousand years on July 31st there is a meteor shower."

"A what?"

"You will see. Muggles love learning about the stars."

"Why?"

"They believe that if we can inhabit this planet that surely there must be other planets that others can inhabit."

"You mean humans?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure if they could be classified as humans. I suppose they would be adapted to live on the planet so I imagine they could look like anything."

"Do you really believe in all this rubbish?"

"Not really, but I like to believe that there may be others out there. Our universe is so big, it makes me feel so small and insignificant in the grand scheme of things." I saw a light fly across the sky. "Look Ginny, it's starting."

I heard Ginny gasp as we stared at the night sky. The falling rocks made the black sky light up into millions of little lights, almost like a big swarm of fireflies. Ginny moved closer to me, putting her head in the crook of my shoulder, I could feel her head move slightly as she tried to keep up with all the meteor's flying through the sky.

"This is amazing." She whispered, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"It is. Something to see once every few generations." I answered, smiling. "Happy birthday to me."

Ginny sat up slightly, her forearms holding her up as she looked at me, a toothy grin on her face. "Happy Birthday Harry." She leaned down slowly, and my eyes widened as I realized what she was doing. Suddenly I felt her lips press against mine softly and the world was forgotten. I wrapped my arms around her as I deepened the kiss, rolling her over so I was on top of her. We broke apart moments later, panting as we caught our breath. She smiled at me and nodded her head slowly. I watched her cautiously, looking for any sign that she would change her mind. When there was none I grinned and placed my lips back on hers. It didn't take long for us to completely forget about the once in a lifetime opportunity and gave into our passion.

SCSCSC

* * *

_Hermione_

"What did he want?" Draco asked me as soon as I stepped out of the door.

I shrugged. "Nothing important. Shall we go up to my room?" I winked at him.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Unless you don't want to..." I trailed off.

He grabbed my hand and practically dragged me back to my bedroom, while I laughed. It didn't take us long to get to the bedroom. As soon as the door was shut he was in front of me, his lips devouring every inch of my exposed flesh. I turned my head for him to get better access and I happened to look out the window.

"Oh my God Draco, look!" I exclaimed excitedly, wiggling out of his grasp and running towards the balcony doors.

"God Dammit Mione. This better be bloody important, I am pretty sure we were in the middle of something." He muttered, coming up from behind me.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

"Is what beautiful?" He growled.

I sighed. "The meteor shower silly."

"Huh?" Was his brilliant reply.

"The sky." He must have looked up cause I suddenly heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Amazing." He wrapped his arms around me and my head automatically tilted back to lean on his chest. "I have a brilliant idea."

"Do you?"

He conjured a blanket and continued his ministrations on my neck, leaving shivers all through my body. "Yes, I do." He laid me down gently and pressed his lips to mine. "It's the perfect idea." He smirked at me and pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

**A/N: Heyy sorry for the long update, well I guess it really wasn't that long. It would have been up sooner, but my daughter deleted the chapter by accident and spilled juice all over my keyboard. So not only did I have to rewrite the whole chapter but I had to clean my whole keyboard as well. So not fun. Anyway, here it is. Dont forget to leave a review. I always appreciate them. Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	9. Chapter 9

_Hermione_

"Did you want to come with me today Draco?"

He turned to look at me, a quizzical look plastered on his face. "Where to?"

"I have to go speak to Harry, remember?" I sighed, Voldemort still hasn't come back and it has almost been three days. I've tried to put off speaking to Harry as long as I could, but Harry finally sent an owl to me asking if we could talk so I couldn't put it off anymore. "I need to reassure him that I am not Voldemort's child. Easier said than done, considering its a lie."

"I know it's going to be hard to lie to your friends, but it is for their protection Hermione. And yours."

"Your right, but it still does not ease the guilt."

Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around me, I folded myself into him as much as I could. "If they are truly your friends Hermione, they will forgive you."

"You don't honestly believe that do you?" I asked, looking up at him. "Have you forgotten I am the offspring of the most hated wizard in all of the wizarding world?"

Draco smirked. "Of course I haven't forgotten, but you can change a lot of things."

"What are you talking about?"

He opened his mouth to reply when the doors burst open and Cissa came running into the room with a huge smile on her face and tears running down her face. "Cissa? What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong!" She exclaimed. "Thank you so much Hermione." She babbled, pulling me from Draco's arms and throwing herself on me.

"For what?" I stared at Draco questionably, but he just shrugged.

"I know it was you and there is no way I could ever repay you." She kept on talking as if I never spoke. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world Hermione. I am forever in your debt."

"Darling, let the poor girl go, you are choking her." Lucius swept into the room, looking regal as ever but I noticed the glassy look to his eyes as if he was ready to cry.

"Could someone please explain what's going on?" Draco blurted exasperated.

"You are going to be a big brother Draco." Lucius announced. Draco and I looked at each other, equal amazement evident on our faces.

"Your serious?" Draco asked, cautiously.

Cissa nodded vigorously, throwing her arms around me again. "Yes, I am about three months pregnant." She squeezed me harder. "And I having twins!"

"What!" Draco and I exclaimed in unison.

"It is official, I am having twins, a boy and a girl."

"Wow, that's great mom." Draco smiled at the blonde still squeezing the life out of me. "Could you please stop hugging Hermione so hard?"

Cissa jumped back and gave me a sheepish smile, "Sorry dear, I am just so happy and it's all thanks to you."

"What did I do?" I asked, playing innocent.

"Do not act coy Hermione, it is unbecoming of a lady." Cissa chastised. "There is no other explanation for me to suddenly become pregnant."

"How do you know the Dark Lord didn't do something?" I asked.

I saw Lucius roll his eyes from the corner of my eye. "He is the one who suggested we ask you to help us." He was clearly uncomfortable the whole idea. "So naturally when we discovered the pregnancy we knew it was you."

"But you never asked me."

Lucius sighed, "I am well aware of that, but Draco has also known we were trying to have more heirs."

"Pretty sure they don't expect me to survive this war." Draco whispered into my ear.

"Draco!" Cissa screeched. "Do not talk of such things."

"Sorry mother." He muttered, not really meaning it.

"This is all great and everything, but I have somewhere to be. I will see you guys for dinner." I turned to Draco. "You still want to come?"

He nodded. "Yes, bye mother and father. Congratulations."

* * *

**SCSCSC**

_Malfoy_

"Why do you suppose she did not take credit for this?" Narcissa asked her husband after the teens left the room. "Is it perhaps she did not do anything?"

"No, I am sure she did. Draco told me she worked on the potion for months to make sure it was perfect." Lucius answered. "I believe she just did not want to take away your happiness."

"She is the reason why I am so happy."

Lucius shrugged. "I do not know dear, I can not read that girls mind."

Narcissa eyed her husband warily. "Do you still not trust the girl?"

"How can I trust someone whose best friend is the supposed _chosen one_?"

"She is marrying our son Lucius, she is no longer a mudblood but the Dark Lord's own flesh and blood. She is the reason why our Draco has been so happy. How can you dismiss her so easily?"

"She was raised by muggles, to me she is still the mudblood know-it-all."

Narcissa shook her head sadly, "She helped us to have more children Lucius. Aren't you at least grateful for that?"

"Of course I am." He replied gruffly. "I just know when the time comes she will not choose our side." He gave her an odd look and walked away, leaving her alone on the floor looking confused.

"Your wrong husband." She whispered quietly to the air. "She is the one that will change everything."

* * *

**SCSCSC**

_Hermione _

We met Harry, Ron and Ginny on the outskirts of the wards of the Burrow. I cringed as I noticed their stony stares and grabbed Draco's hand for support. He squeezed back and we slowly walked up to the trio. Ron's face grew redder when he noticed us entangle our hands together. I stared at him curiously, wondering why us holding hands would bother him when the pieces suddenly started snapping together in my brain. Was it possible that Ron was jealous of Draco?

"Hermione." Harry nodded in acknowledgement. "Malfoy."

"Hullo." Draco answered back.

"Is it true?" Ron asked through gritted teeth.

I sighed and shook my head, ignoring the pang of guilt that sliced through me. "No it's not. Why would you guys even consider the possibility of it?"

"We talked to Dumbledore-" My lungs found their way to my throat and my heart stopped beating. "-we asked him if it was true. We thought he would know... but as it turned out he had no idea if it was true or not and suggested we just ask you." Harry finished and my breath flew out all at once.

"Why would I keep something like that from you guys?" I asked, my heart breaking at every word.

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances, as if they were communicating with their eyes. It was Ginny who spoke first. "We figured if it was true you would be too terrified to tell us, thinking we would turn our backs on you."

I looked at Draco but he shook his head slightly that went unnoticed by the trio. "If it were true, I would be completely petrified of telling you guys. I would be worried you would think I was spying for him or worse."

Harry nodded in understanding. "We wouldn't have thought that of you Hermione. We know you better than that, I know we can't exactly choose who our blood is, but that's not all what family is about."

I forced myself not to cry. "You say that now, but you really have no idea how you would react if I just suddenly told you that the Dark Lord was my father."

"Point taken, but I would hope we wouldn't turn our backs on our best friend." Harry answered.

I smiled. "Well I guess it is a good thing we will never have to find out."

"Mum wanted us to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner." Ginny invited.

I looked at Draco again and then back at them, "I'd love to, but we have to get back to Draco's house. We have to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" Ron asked angrily.

"Our engagement." Draco snapped.

"Draco..." I chastised when I noticed Ron looked murderous. "We are celebrating a birthday."

"I see. Well hopefully we will be able to see you soon." Harry answered, "have fun."

"Definitely. I will send an owl to enquire about a day you are free."

"Good bye Hermione." Harry and Ginny gave me a hug and started pulling Ron back through the wards.

"Make sure you don't bring the _Ferret_ next time." Ron yelled before we apparated.

We arrived back at the manor before I could answer Ron, I fell to my knees, tears of frustration welling in my eyes. "What a stupid git." I gritted. "Why does he have to be like that?"

Draco helped me off the floor. "He will get over it Hermione."

"I hope you are right. I am getting tired of this." I sighed. "Come on, let's go help with supper."

"Are you serious?" Draco asked incredulously, making me laugh at his shell shocked face.

"Of course I am, cooking is fun." I grinned and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

Winky came up to us when we entered the kitchen, bowing and making her ears graze the floor. "What can Winky do for the young mistress today?"

"How many times have I told you not to bow or to call me mistress?" I sighed looking down at the house elf. "You can call me Hermione."

"Winky knows this miss, but young mistress has helped the elves and we respect you."

I smiled at her, "thank you Winky, but respect me by calling me my name please. Anyway, we are here to come cook."

"Cook miss?" Winky cocked her head to the side, confused.

"Yes, I want to teach Draco how to cook."

"Winky does not understand. Is Winky's food not good enough miss?"

Hermione laughed, "Of course not Winky. I used to cook with my mom all the time and now that she is gone it helps me to remember her."

Winky smiled at me. "Of course miss. Winky shall help you."

"Thank you Winky." She led us to the back of the kitchen and told the elves to start preparing dinner. I looked around amazed at the kitchen, it was almost as big as my room. I put my hair in a pony, rolled up my sleeves and got to work.

* * *

**SCSCSC**

_Voldemort_

"I hear congratulations are in order Lucius." I smirked at the man to my right.

"Yes my Lord, your daughter is truly a blessing." He answered. "We are having twins."

"Excellent, I am sure they will be fine children." I replied, then turned my head towards the rest of the people at the table. "I have not called you here to discuss baby names. The time has come for us to put our plans into motion. The summer will end soon and that is when we shall attack."

"Attack what my Lord?" A death eater named Owen asked.

"Hogwarts of course!" I answered gleefully. "In order to take over the wizarding world, I will first have to take over that ridiculous school, which should not be too hard as I heard the headmaster has finally died from that cursed ring."

Snape looked at me and nodded. "It is true my Lord, Dumbledore passed away a week ago from the ring he found. Several people attended the funeral, amongst his possessions is the wand you have been seeking."

"Most excellent." I replied, petting nagini.

"What about your daughter my Lord?" Bellatrix spoke up. "Will she be joining this fight as well?"

I narrowed my eyes at the jealous witch, "of course. Hermione has a very important role in the upcoming war."

"She does?"

"It is no matter of yours Bella." I turned my attention back to Snape. "Everyone is dismissed. Snape and Lucius, please stay behind."

"Of course." They replied together. We waited for all the others to disappear and I through some charms around the room so no one would hear us.

"Snape, I would like you to move into the manor." I started.

"My Lord?" Snape asked confused.

"My daughter will need protecting and two people are always better than one."

"Of course. Is that all?"

I nodded. "I shall get Winky to show you to your room after you have collected some items from your house."

"Right away my Lord." He bowed his head and disappeared out the door.

"Lucius." He turned to look at me. "Seeing as how you have family on the way I want you and Narcissa to stay here."

"And do what my Lord?"

"Protect this home, if our plan fails we will need a safe place to hide in order to rethink our plan of attack."

He bowed. "Thank you my Lord."

Winky popped into the room with a pop. "Winky is to tell Masters that supper is served." I nodded and elf popped back out.

"It seems it is time to eat." I sighed. "Has Hermione come back from her task?"

"I am not sure my Lord." Lucius hesitated. "She will be happy you are back my Lord."

"Why?"

"I think she was worried about you."

"Nonsense."

Lucius nodded and stood up, walking towards the door, I was right behind him. Who knew plotting to take over the world would make one so hungry?

* * *

**SCSCSC**

_Hermione_

"You did this all by yourself?" Cissa asked in shocked looking at the elaborate spread of food on the table.

"Draco and the elves helped." I shrugged.

"You... you got Draco to cook?"

I grinned at her. "Yep, and what do you know, he's a natural in kitchen."

Draco laughed, "if you call burning water natural talent."

The three of us were laughing when a throat cleared and Lucius walked in, Voldemort right behind him. Draco and Cissa abruptly stopped laughing and bowed. I stared at my father my eyes wide and tears threatening to come. He was home, he finally came back. I squealed and lunged at the man.

"H...Hermione... what do you... you think you are doing?" He sputtered while I clung to his neck.

"I am so happy you are back." I answered.

"You are?" He asked then shook his head and detached my arms and plopped me back on the floor. "That is inappropriate Hermione."

I blushed and instantly bowed. "I am sorry my Lord, it will not happen again."

I noticed he was looking around, not really sure what to do with himself until Nagini hissed in his ear. "Right. Good. Make sure it doesn't." He walked towards the table and sat down.

I stifled the laugh that bubbled in my throat and joined them. "Yummy."

"Why did the elves prepare so much food tonight?" Lucius asked no one in particular.

"It was a team effort. Apparently Hermione got our son to cook."

"Don't forget the elves helped too." I exclaimed happily.

"Really, Draco was cooking?"

"It's not that big of deal, drop it already." Draco muttered.

"Let's eat." I suggested.

...

Halfway through dinner Snape joined us at the table, muttering about over abundance and money. This was also around the same time Voldemort cleared his throat, making us all turn to look at him. "Hermione, I wish to speak to you about something."

"Okay."

"I would like it if you would watch over Nagini for me for a couple weeks."

"What?" I sputtered as Nagini started hissing at her master.

"Enough." He muttered. "I have an errand to run and it is too dangerous to bring her with me."

"Um, sure." I muttered.

"Nagini, behave yourself." The snake started hissing in his ear, too quietly for me to hear what she was saying. "No, you can not eat her while she is sleeping. She is also your master." He wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up. "I will return in two weeks time." He announced and disappeared in his usual puff of black smoke.

"What a lovely dinner." Narcissa said to the air, smiling contently.

Nagini and I stared at each other and I sighed. This was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter. Whoo, the juices are really flowing these passed couple of days. Two chapters in two days. I know it is kind of slow, and I am pretty sure I suck at the mushy parts, I am not really into romantic things like that, so if you guys think I should improve on that aspect, please give me some ideas. As always, I love to hear from you guys so make sure you review! Until next time...**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hermione_

It was Saturday afternoon, three days since he left and I counted the days till his return. I learned from Snape that he was ordered to protect me, along with Draco. I wasn't sure what they were suppose to be protecting me from, but I let them follow me around everywhere I went. I knew all too well of the punishments my father could hand out and they were never pleasant. I decided I needed a break from my constant shadows so I told them I was going to spend the day in my room, alone. As my luck would have it, I wasn't entirely on my own, Nagini had been slithering around my room for the passed twenty minutes, almost like she was pacing.

"Would you please stop moving?" I finally snapped. "It is hard to concentrate with you slithering around."

Somehow she managed to glare at me, "I do not understand why my master has left me here with you." She hissed, resuming her _pacing._

"You and me both." I sighed. "You don't have to stay in here all the time."

"Unlike you mistress, I can not open doors."

I rolled my eyes. "You could have asked me to open the door."

"That was not my point." She hissed at me. Her hissing seemed more pronounced when she was angry at me. "Most of the doors in this blasted house are always shut." She peered at me, her beady black eyes boring into mine. "Wouldn't you like to explore this unknown territory?"

"It's a house Nagini, not many interesting things to discover."

"You are wrong mistress." I looked at her curiously. "This is a very old house, built by wizards, if we looked I am sure we could find some hidden passageways."

"We?"

"You and I, of course." She looked towards the door and then back at me, I could have sworn I seen her smirking.

"You want to come with me?" Her head moved up and down slowly. "Why?"

"I am as bored as you are mistress, and I may only be a snake but I get curious too. I am curious as to why master thinks this is the perfect place for a safe house."

I rose a brow up skeptically. "It's because it is in the muggle world."

"I doubt that is the only reason, master is more wise than you think."

I sighed, closing my book. She had discovered my weakness... knowledge. "Fine, how do I get rid of my bodyguards?"

"Tell them we are looking for mice for dinner and that I will protect you."

"Is everybody forgetting that I am a _witch_?" I asked, exasperated.

"Of course not, master just does not wish to lose his daughter again."

I snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason." I stood up and grabbed my wand from the night stand by my bed. "Let's go then."

"Wise choice mistress."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the comment, making my way out in the hallway where Snape and Draco were sitting playing chess. "I am taking Nagini hunting for her dinner." They stood up to follow but I raised my hand. "Nagini wishes for me alone to accompany her, she promises to watch over me. You guys go find something to do." Without waiting for an answer I marched down the hallway, Nagini close beside me.

SCSCSC

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"What's wrong Harry?" I looked up from my book and watched as Ginny entered the room and sat beside me.

"Nothing, I am just looking through this ancestral book." I moved it closer to Ginny so she could see. "Was curious to see how all the pureblooded families were intertwined."

"Most of us are all related in some way Harry."

"I know, I thought it would be interesting to see all of the families the Potter line is related to."

Ginny gave me a knowing look, which I ignored and went back to the book. "Your not going to find some long lost family Harry."

"You never know Ginny. I mean Dumbledore sent me to my Aunt's because he thought I would be the safest there-"

"Which technically you were." Ginny added.

"-But, because of that, Dumbledore never really looked for any close relatives that might have taken me instead." I went on as if she didn't say anything.

"What would that accomplish now Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Maybe when this is all over I will be able to reconnect with my father's family." I answered just as quietly.

"Harry, did you ever think there was a particular reason why Dumbledore didn't send you to some wizard relative?" She asked, "Maybe he did it because you have no other-"

"I can't believe that Ginny. I have you and the other Weasley's and Hermione and I consider you all as family..." I trailed off.

"But you would like to know your family better."

I nodded, unable to answer her. Maybe she was right, that all my family were truly gone, that the last family I ever had died when I was just a baby. I shook my head and looked down at the book again. She was wrong, I knew there were some that were still alive, carrying on the Potter name. It couldn't just be me, could it?

"Harry, listen to me." Ginny grabbed my face with both hands and lifted my head so I was looking her in the eye, "no matter what you decide to do, just remember that I am here for you. So are Hermione and Ron."

"Oh, Ginny, your a genius!" I yelled excitedly, jumping up and grabbing some parchment.

"Of course I am... Why am I a genius?"

"If there was anybody who could find my living relatives it would be Hermione." I answered. "Or at the very least, know where to look to find a book about it."

"Why would she know?"

"Hermione knows everything." I grinned at her and started writing the letter to Hermione.

"Almost everything." I heard Ginny mutter. I looked at her curiously, but I was too excited to asked her about it.

I scribbled out a quick letter and stood up, I opened the window and whistled, waiting for my chocolate brown barn owl to come. Once he perched on the sill I handed him the letter. "To Hermione please." The owl hooted and took off, soaring into the night sky.

"I hope you know what you're doing Harry." Ginny said wearily. I looked at her again, trying to figure out what has gotten into her, but decided to drop it. She would tell me when she was ready.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called loudly from the kitchen.

I grabbed Ginny's hand and pulled her up from the couch. "Lets go eat."

"Sure." She muttered, letting me drag her to the kitchen.

SCSCSC

* * *

_Hermione_

After two hours of exploring the house the only thing I had to show for it was a grumpy snake and sore feet. "There is nothing here Nagini, like I said. It's just a house."

She hissed at me, her tongue sticking out. "We must have missed something."

"We have searched every where, where else is there to look?"

"The basement, perhaps?"

I sighed, this snake was stubborn. "We have been down there countless times, there is only the kitchen and the elves' living quarters."

Her eyes widened, which I never thought was possible seeing as how she had no eye lids. "We should ask the elves."

"For?"

She stared at me like I was an idiot. "The elves would know of any secrets this house may hold." She started slithering back towards the basement. "They have to know everything about the house they work in."

"Why?"

"To ensure that there is always an escape."

"Of course." I sighed. "Lead on Nagini." Hopefully the elves would know nothing and I could go back to my room and finish reading.

* * *

SCSCSC

"Winky does not understand Mistress." The house elf looked from Nagini to me nervously, probably thought the snake was going to eat her.

"Stupid creature." Nagini hissed, causing Winky to jump.

"She's not stupid Nagini." I snapped at the snake. "Winky, is there any hidden rooms in this house?"

Winky scrunched her face up, was that her 'thinking face'? "Winky knows of one room that no one else in the house knows about."

"Where is it?"

"In your room Mistress."

"Say what?" I asked, confused.

"There is a hidden door in your room, it leads to a secret place that hasn't been used in centuries."

"Where is the hidden door?" I asked. "I looked in my room for hours and I found no such thing."

"It can only be visible if the holder has the key."

"Winky, where is the key?" I asked, exasperated. Why did house elves have to always talk in small sentences?

"Winky has it Mistress. Winky found it while making your room."

"Can I have it please?" Winky dug in her little apron pocket and pulled at an old fashioned brass key. "Thank you." I smiled at her as she handed it over. "Shall we?" I asked Nagini. She didn't reply, just left the kitchen and made her way back to my room.

"What are the odds that a secret door would be in my room?" I asked.

"Maybe Master knows about the room and wanted you to find it." Nagini suggested.

"This is the Malfoy's house, why would he know about it?"

"Master is wise." Was the only answer I got.

"Hey, how was mouse hunting?" Draco asked, coming out of the dining hall.

I shrugged. "It was fine. Not a lot of mice in the house though."

"Delicious." Nagini answered and I could have sworn she licked her lips.

"How about you ditch the snake and we go have some fun?" Draco asked, winking at me.

"Tempting, but I promised Nagini I'd help her make her bed."

Draco stared at me blankly. "Since when do you get along with that snake?"

I shrugged, I was itching to get to my room and Draco was slowing me down. "Doesn't matter. I'll find you when I'm done."

"Well... OK." He answered, walking back the way he came.

"Finally." Nagini hissed. "If he didn't leave soon I was going to bite him."

"Aren't you poisonous?"

"Of course." I shuddered at the thought.

I opened my door and moved aside so Nagini could pass by me. Once she was inside I followed and closed the door behind me. The key instantly turned warm in my hand, I looked down to notice it had a light red glow around it. I moved my hand around slowly, stopping when it got warmed. I looked up to see it was pointing towards my closet. I walked over to my closet and opened the doors, stepping inside the overly large room. I could have put another bed in here. I walked all the way towards the back, Nagini right behind me.

"A closet." She hissed. "How predictable."

I moved the key closer towards the wall and the light grew brighter, on the wall a key size hole slowly appeared. "Here goes nothing." I muttered. I inserted the key and turned it. The wall suddenly shifted and a door opened. I looked at Nagini nervously. She slithered passed me and into the darkness ahead of us. After a moments hesitation I followed after her, pulling my wand from my sleeve.

SCSCSC

* * *

_Voldemort_

"Did you find it yet?" I asked.

The man in front of me flinched, "No, my Lord. It still eludes us."

"Why have you not found it yet? It is crucial to my plan." I yelled, agitated.

"Forgive me, My Lord." The man squeaked. "We are still searching. Roman says it shouldn't be long now."

I nodded, "For your sake, you better hope so." I flipped my hand, dismissing him. "You have twenty four hours."

"Yes, My Lord." The man disappeared through the door.

"What is it that you seek my Lord?" Bellatrix asked.

I glared at her, my eyes turning to tiny slits. "That is none of your concern."

"Sorry my Lord. Is there anything I could do?"

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes, "you may leave me Bellatrix. Go scout our enemies or something."

"Right away my Lord." She, too, scampered through the door.

"I am surrounded by idiots." I sighed. "The assignment I gave them was simple, but no matter, all will be right again once I find it."

"You shouldn't be in such a rush to die." I jumped at the voice beside, my eyes going impossibly wide at the woman before me."

"Lillith?" I asked. "How is this possible... you're..."

"Dead?" She asked, grinning.

I nodded. "Why are you here?"

She sighed, and floated around so she was in front of me. "I do not have much time Tom. Hermione has been travelling between the veil for awhile. She is in danger."

"Of what?"

"Many souls want the chance to live again. If one of them discover that Hermione can travel between worlds they will force her to.. resurrect them."

"Are you telling me, you are in Purgatory?" Lillith nodded. "Then we can get Hermione to-"

"No!" She yelped. "You must never let Hermione try Tom. It is too dangerous for her. In order to bring back a soul she has to give her life essence to that soul in order for it to be reborn. The longer the soul has been stuck in Purgatory, the more essence she will have to use. She could die."

"If she knew, she would want to try." I argued.

"She does know about this... spell. I have warned her against it."

"You have seen her?" She nodded. "When?"

"Every time she travels to Purgatory, I often talk to her, tell her about the dangers of veil travelling and I have been teaching her how to control it."

"Why are you here Lillith?" I asked mournfully.

She smiled at me, her ethereal glow growing brighter. "Why have you come to torment my heart?"

"You always were a drama queen. Listen to me Tom, what you have planned will fail. You are going to have to choose between your mission and our daughter."

"Why can I not have both?"

She gave me a knowing look. "Our daughter is on the side of good. I do not wish her to choose between her friends and you. Her heart would not be able to bear it Tom. Please, listen to me. I have watched all these years as your heart has turned cold and bitter, but you need to let me go. You have Hermione now, she needs her father. The man I fell in love with all those years ago."

"What if I choose wrong?" I asked,.

"Everybody makes mistakes Tom." She looked behind her as if someone was talking to her. "I must go, I am sorry if seeing me has burdened your heart my love, but I had to see you one last time."

I reached my hand out to touch her, but my hand went right through and then I watched her slowly fading. "Good bye love." I choked.

"My Lord!" Roman came bursting through the doors, flailing his arms like a manic.

"What is it?" I asked gruffly.

"We have found it!" He beamed.

"Good, good." I cleared my throat. "Proceed with the plan, notify Snape it is time."

"Yes sir!" The stout man ran back out the way he came.

To get my mind off of recent events I tuned my mind into Nagini. I watched as she and Hermione explored the house, looking for hidden passageways. I watched at they talked to Winky and she handed Hermione a key. Then I watched Nagini and Hermione discovering the door.

"Good job Nagini." I praised, as I watched her and Hermione walk through the hidden door. "It has begun.

* * *

**A/N: Here is Chapter 10. Wow.. can not believe we are on chapter 10 already! Seems like I just started this fiction. Haha. Sorry about the cliffhanger about what is behind the secret door. Any guess as to what it is? Well read and review. I will do the same... until next time.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hermione _

We we walking through the long narrow tunnel when Nagini decided to speak again. "Hermione... I have noticed your taking all of this really well."

"What do you mean?" I whispered, hoping the walls wouldn't collapse.

"Finding out master is your father." I stiffened at the word. "Or perhaps mistress is just pretending."

Stupid perceptive snake. "If you remember correctly I fainted when I found out, and I am not stupid Nagini. I managed to steal a couple hairs from him when he wasn't paying attention. Sadly the tests confirmed it." I almost squealed in delight when I seen light ahead.

"So you are not pretending?"

I shrugged, not knowing if she could see it or not. "Not exactly. I am glad I finally know where I come from, but loving him does not come so easy."

"Master has loved no one since mistress died."

"You mean my mom?"

"Yes. She loved master but she betrayed him. She used to talk to Winky when he was away."

"Betrayed him?"

"Yes-"

"But I thought she was killed-"

"She was killed, by the man you trust so much."

I didn't reply. We finally got to the end of the tunnel, and my mouth fell open in shock. The room was beautiful. The walls were painted gold with silver etchings of animals. I spotted dragons, and hippogriffs and a couple otters. There were three doors, all painted different colors, the room was adorned with a large red couch and two red chairs with a deep brown table.

"Where are we?"

"Mistress was a very special witch. She was related to the wizards who owned this house before the Malfoys. Not many people know the history of this house. Master has told me some, but only enough to help you."

"What are you talking about?" I walked towards the first door I seen, it was painted a dark purple with moons and stars decorating the frame.

"Merlin."

I turned sharply to look at the snake. "Merlin? As in _the _Merlin?" Nagini nodded, she almost looked smug. "My mother was related to Merlin?"

"Yes, and so are you." Nagini hissed. "Which also makes you a very special witch."

I rolled my eyes. "There is nothing special about me Nagini. All my cleverness is from books."

Nagini didn't say anything so I turned my attention back to the purple door, opening it I found a bedroom of sorts. Nothing too fancy, just a bed and dressed lined the far walls, and a door I assumed led to a bathroom.

"You still have not told me what this place is."

"A friend of Mistress helped her build it. It is her home away from home. The other two doors lead to a potions lab and the kitchen. Winky has kept it fully stocked, hoping Mistress would some day come back."

"How do you know that?"

"Like I said, Master has told me many things."

"Why show me this place?"

"It is yours." She said it like it was suppose to be obvious. "There is a secret door in the sitting room, one that leads to Merlin's private book collection he left Mistress after he died."

"Do you know how to find it?" I asked excitedly.

"No."

I sighed, "how am I suppose to find it then?"

"This is yours now, it should answer to you."

"Answer to me? Are you saying this place is alive?"

"I am not exactly sure, maybe the books would help you." She looked behind her. "Shall we go ask?"

I stared at the snake curiously. It felt like I was missing something, a piece to the puzzle that just did not want to click into place. I walked passed her back into the sitting room. I wanted... no needed to see that library. "So... I just ask the room?" Nagini nodded. "Um... I would like to see my library... please?"

The ground started to move, and I fell onto my butt, grabbing the couch in fear. The room suddenly started to spin and I closed my eyes tightly. It lasted only a minute but it felt like a lifetime. When I opened my eyes again, there was a huge brown double door staring back at me. The sitting room was still in tact but only the purple door remained. The other two were gone.

"Ready?" Nagini asked, humor laced in her tone.

"Sure." I said shakily. Opening the doors, it was pitch black and I looked over at Nagini, she just stared back expectantly. I sighed and turned back to the dark room. "Uh... lights?" Suddenly the room exploded in light and I had a blink a few times before my eyes readjusted to the brightness. If I wasn't holding on to one side of the door, I am sure I would have fell down. The library was huge, bigger than the one at Hogwarts. It was filled top to bottom of books. In the corners were four statues, none of them looked familiar. In the centre of the room was a round table, a couple chairs and beside that a couch. I took a hesitant step forward and then another, looking around with wide eyes.

"Mistress?" Nagini slithered up beside me.

"This is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Stop ogling, there is a book on the table."

"Huh?" I glanced back at the table and sure enough there was a book laying on top. "That wasn't there a second ago, was it?"

"Let's go see what it is." I nodded and we made our way to the table. I picked up the book and stared at it curiously. It looked old, and homemade, it reminded me of the Voldemort's journal. I opened it, my curiosity piqued.

I gasped. "This is my mother's journal!" I stared at her writing without reading the lines. I finally have a way to connect to my mother. "Let's go back, I want to read this." Nagini nodded and I followed her back out to the sitting area and through the tunnel until we were back in my room.

"I am going to find something to eat. I am starving." Nagini hissed at me. "Would you open the door?"

"Uh... sure." I opened the door and watched her slither away. I turned my attention back to the book. Laying on my bed I opened up to the first page.

_25 November 1986 (16, sixth year)_

_He was nothing like the other boys. He was dark and mysterious, kind and sweet. He listened to everything I said without interrupting or making snide comments. I knew in that one moment our eyes locked that I would marry this boy. Tom Riddle. He made everything better, and he was smart. He was a Slythrin while I was in Gryffindor. Our houses were not suppose to get along, and they usually didn't but there was just something about him that had me drawn to him. Dumbledore thought it meant we were soul mates, I laughed it off before, but now I am not so sure. _

_I can see the darkness in his heart, I am scared the love I feel for him will not be enough to persuade him back towards the light. Only time will tell..._

I put the book down, not particularly interested in their love life, but curious as to how Voldemort could fall in love with Lilith after he had that much darkness in his heart. Harry told me about the sixteen year old Tom Riddle that came out of the diary, he was horrible. I shuddered at the thought and then picked up the book again, delving deeper into the journals secrets.

_23 June 1999 (29)_

_There has been a prophecy been told. I fear my husband has been lost to me. I do not know what to do, I have not even told him about me being pregnant. I did not want to get his hopes up in case this baby did not survive. I have turned to a dear friend, Molly, to help through this pregnancy, after all she has had six boys already and another on the way. I am not sure how I can help my husband through this darkness again. I have found out about his darkest secret... Horcruxes. He has severed his soul six times already, my heart aches for the innocent blood spilled in order to create these dark objects. _

_I must now turn to Dumbledore, I do not trust this man; but he is the only one powerful enough to stop my husband now..._

I fell asleep, dreaming of everything I read in the journal, nightmare after nightmare.

* * *

_Lord Voldemort_

"Master."

"Nagini, my pet. What news do you have?" I asked my favourite spy.

"Those slaves of yours do not know how to apparate with a snake." She hissed. "She has found the room Master, and the library."

"Good, good. Did she find the book?"

"Not yet Master, she did find Mistress journal though. That will lead her to the book you seek."

I rubbed my chin thoughtfully. "Good. I trust you are helping her?"

"Yes, but she is getting suspicious Master." Nagini informed.

"She is as clever as her mother."

"And as powerful as you Master." I glared at the snake. "Take it as a compliment Master, I just meant she was very powerful."

"Do you believe she is powerful enough to stop me?"

"Of course not Master."

I nodded. "Good. Go home Nagini, I will return in a week's time."

"Yes Master." She slithered away.

"Snape!"

"You bellowed my Lord?" Snape came floating in, his black robes billowing behind him as usual.

"Yes, you must return to the manor. Hermione will soon need your assistance."

"Of course my Lord." He bowed and left the room.

"Everything seems to be falling into place. It won't be long now before that boy is dead." I cackled to myself.

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"Is Hermione still coming today?" Ginny asked, making me look up from my book.

I shrugged. "Maybe she has forgotten today was Sunday."

"She probably got lost in a book." Ginny laughed.

"Probably. Should I send her an owl?"

Ginny nodded. "Of course, we haven't seen her since school let out."

I rose a brow at my girlfriend. "We seen her last week, remember?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That doesn't count Potter, she was here for like five minutes."

"I hope she doesn't bring Malfoy." I muttered with disdain.

"You have to get used to the fact that they are dating Harry. She is your best friend."

"I will never get used to it, Ginny. We have hated Malfoy since the beginning. It's weird to see her dating the enemy."

Ginny shrugged. "Maybe he is not the one you need to be worrying about Harry." And with that ominous warning she gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Stupid girls. Think they know everything." I grumbled, going back to my book.

* * *

_**A/N:**_** okay, so I was trying to some calculations regarding age, and know Voldemort was originally born in 1926, but the math just is not my thing, so I am just going to make everything closer to 2015 instead. Way easier math for me instead of saying he is 89 years old, which in wizard years, I guess that is still young, but would be kind of weird for a 73 year old man to have a daughter, so I hope you dont get mad, it is just easier this way. Sorry for the short chapter. Promise it will start to pick up again in the next one. Maybe even a fight.**

**Xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	12. Chapter 12

_Hermione_

For once, my dreams were calm and peaceful and completely happy. Until a loud banging noise interrupted my dream. Groaning I rolled over and glared sleepily at the now opening door. Draco froze halfway through the door when he saw my expression and I had to stifle my laugh as he cleared his throat nosily.

"Sorry to have... ah... woken you, but I thought you were going to the Weasel's house for dinner."

My eyes widened. "Oh no, what time is it? Am I too late?" I shot out of bed, throwing off my now wrinkled clothes and sprinting to my closet.

"Nah, I am sure you will make it." He smiled at me.

I gave him a curious glance, noticing he was wearing sweatpants and a t shirt. "Your not coming?"

He shook his head, "No, you should be with your friends Hermione. It will be better if I am not there."

I gave him a small smile. "I am sure they will warm up to you eventually Draco."

He shrugged. "I am not too worried about it. Can't get rid of six years of animosity that quickly."

"Your right." I answered, while slipping a plain white sun dress over my head. "I will see you in a couple hours." I kissed him on the cheek and walked out of my room. Draco watched me walk out of the house, a haunted look on his face, like this was going to be the last time I ever saw him. Chills crawled up my spine and I shivered. I gave Draco a fleeting smile and then apparated.

"Hermione!" Molly Weasley screamed, squeezing me into a hug. "So glad you could come."

I gave her a small smile as I walked through the door, another chill running down my spine. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley wrinkled her nose, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Molly?" I shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "Everyone is already sitting at the table dear, go on in."

"No ferret?" Ron asked as soon as I stepped into the kitchen.

I glared at him. "No, Draco thought I would like to spend time with my friends."

"That was considerate of him." Ginny imputed, smiling at me and gesturing at the seat beside her.

I sat down beside her, noticing Harry across from me. "Hullo Harry."

"Hermione." He nodded. "How are you?"

"Fine."

Mrs. Weasley walked into the kitchen then. "Everyone is here now, dig in."

Twenty minutes in and I noticed Ron glaring at me. "What is your problem Ronald?"

"I don't have a problem, Hermione." He seethed.

I glanced at Harry who shrugged. "Then why are you glaring at me?"

"Because you are an idiot." Ron growled angrily and my mouth fell open in shock.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "That is uncalled for."

Ron ignored his mom, still glaring at me. "As soon as this war starts, Hermione is going to choose the Malfoys. I don't see why you guys don't understand how dangerous it is to have her here."

"Ron, that's enough." Harry muttered.

"Don't deny that you haven't been having your own doubts Harry. I know Ginny has."

Every word felt like a dagger repeatedly being jabbed into my heart. "You do not have to tell me twice, I get it, I know when I am not wanted. Thank you for the lovely dinner Mrs. Weasley. Good bye." I jumped up and ran out the door, Harry trailing behind me screaming my name. I ignored him and kept running, as soon as I passed through the wards I apparated home.

"Hermione?" Narcissa Malfoy looked up from the baby sock she was knitting. "How was dinner?"

I could feel my eyes water and I shook my head, running away from her and seeking the solace of my room. I slammed my door shut quickly and slid down the floor, my vision blurred by my falling tears. I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried. My heart broke as the faces of my best friends flashed across my mind. How could they think so little of me? How could they think I would betray them like that? A gut wrenching sob tore through my body as I tried to stop crying, I just couldn't seem to stop.

"Mione?" I heard Draco call through my door. I wiped my eyes and stood up. My body stiff from sitting on the floor for so long. I wasn't sure how long I sat there for, replaying the dinner in my mind over and over again. "Are you okay?"

I unlocked my door and opened it a crack, wide enough for me to see Draco. "It was horrible." I muttered, my voice hoarse from crying.

"The dinner?" I nodded. "Do you mind if I come in?" I hesitated, contemplating if I really wanted to talk about it right now. As if reading my mind, Draco smiled. "We don't have to talk. I just don't want you to be sitting here all alone." I nodded and opened the door wider. Draco made his way slowly into the room, he gently grabbed my hand and led me to the bed. Climbing in, he moved to the middle of the bed and opened his arms. I let myself fall into his embrace, as more tears decided they wanted to fall. We fell asleep like that.

_SCSCSC_

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"Well, isn't she just dramatic." Ron sneered as I came back into the kitchen to inform everyone that Hermione left.

"That was uncalled for Ron. You really hurt Hermione." I scolded.

He shrugged, piling more food onto his plate. "We all know it's true, I was just the only one with the guts to say it out loud."

I glared at my best friend, wondering when he became so cruel. "Hermione had no intention of betraying us Ron. Even if she is dating Malfoy, there was no guarantee she was going to fight for _him_."

"I disagree. The fact that she is _engaged_ to Malfoy tells you everything you need to know."

"Hermione shouldn't be judged by the person she is dating Ron." Ginny piped up. "We have known her for years, and not once did she show an interest in siding with You-Know-Who."

"Bro, you shouldn't let your petty jealousy cloud your judgment." Fred replied.

Ron's face turned a nasty shade of red. "I am not jealous."

"Everyone knows you fancy her."

"I do not!" Ron yelled.

"That is enough. There is nothing we can do about it now. Hermione is gone, and dinner is ruined." Arthur mediated.

"I am going up to my room." I declared, annoyed by the turn the conversation went.

"Night Harry, dear." Molly called as I left the kitchen.

If Hermione had no intention of turning to the _dark side_ before, Ron's actions have probably changed her mind. Who would side with the heroes of the light, when all the heroes were assholes? I sighed and fell back on the bed, suddenly not liking the idea of sharing a room with Ron. Ginny joined me a few minutes later, sitting at the end of my bed, brooding.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is Ron still raging down there?"

"No, mum gave him pie." I snickered, typical Ron. "Harry, do you have feelings for Hermione?"

I shot Ginny a puzzled look. "Of course I have feelings for her Gin. She's my best friend."

"No, I mean feelings that are more than friends."

I stifled the laugh that bubbled up, seeing Ginny was serious. "That's ridiculous Gin. I don't have feelings like that for anybody but you."

"Are you sure? The way you defended her..."

"Ginny, where is this coming from?" I interrupted. "This isn't like you. Has Ron been putting ideas in your head?"

"Of course not. I would never believe anything he has to say." She defended. "I don't know why I brought it up Harry."

"I understand Gin." I pulled her so she was laying besides me. "But I want you to understand that I love Hermione as much as I would love a sister."

"Do you love Ron like a brother?"

I laughed and wrinkled my nose. "Nope. Just as a best friend. It would be a little awkward if I did, seeing as how I am in love with his sister."

"I suppose so. Soon though he will be your brother-in-law."

"Soon huh? How soon?"

Ginny laughed at my horror stricken face. "No worries, not for awhile yet, I hope."

"No one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with than you."

Ginny smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Well I suppose I should go to my own room before Ron gets up here. Knowing him he would probably go tattle on me."

I laughed, squeezing her a little harder. "Definitely. Night Gin."

"Night Harry." She smiled at me and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I sighed again, staring at the ceiling. How were we suppose to fix things with Hermione this time? It always seemed to be Ron's mouth that got us into these situations, and lately it seems to have gotten worse. Could it actually be true that he was jealous of Malfoy? No, it's not possible. Ron has always been so horrid to Hermione, there couldn't actually be any more to it than Ron was just jealous of Hermione. Of what? Who really knew when it came to Ron.

_SCSCSC_

* * *

_Hermione_

_I was in another dream, but unlike the last one, this one didn't seem like Purgatory. It was lush, green and full of life. A forest full of dense green trees surrounded the whole area, I was standing in a field of gold, with bright colors of pink, purple, blue and orange flowers. I was thoroughly confused. I never have dreams like this anymore. It was always about purgatory and death. I heard a rustling behind me and turned to look, I found a woman laying in the field. I cautiously walked closer to the woman, as I approached she sat up and looked at me. A warm smile adorning her heart shaped face and her bright blue eyes staring at me. She was beautiful with her honey brown locks curling delicately all the way down to her waist._

"_Hermione." She whispered lovingly._

"_Um... who are you?" I asked._

"_Lilith."_

"_Wait.. what?" I spluttered. Not many people were named Lilith, I only had the name because of my mum._

"_I am not your mother Hermione, not anymore. Now I am simply another lost soul."_

_I fell to the ground, shocked. "I am not even sure what to say."_

_She grinned, her teeth so white I was almost blinded. "That does not matter, you are just here to listen Hermione. The souls of Purgatory are restless... well more restless than usual. They can sense the death that is upon the living."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Soon, plenty of souls will be joining the rest of us in Purgatory."_

"_Like a natural disaster?"_

_Lilith laughed, it sounded almost musical. "If you want to call your father a natural disaster. Your father plans to attack soon I am not sure where or the exact point of when; but he will. You must stop him Hermione."_

"_How am I suppose to do that? You couldn't even stop him and you were the only thing he loved."_

"_When I lost my first baby, a little bit of your father died as well. I know that is no excuse for how dark he has become, but my point is that he loved that baby more than anything before it was even born. He loves you just as much, even more than he loved me."_

"_He doesn't love anything anymore." I muttered darkly. Realizing now just how much that hurt._

"_That is not true Hermione. I am going to tell you a story."_

"_A story? Do we have time for that? I could wake up at any moment."_

_She gave me a knowing smile. "You will not wake up until you have heard everything I wanted to tell you."_

"_All right, tell me a story."_

"_I knew a man once, a man who was more beautiful than any man has a right to be, but he was arrogant and selfish and thought the whole world should bow down at his feet and worship him like some God. On his travels from trying to claim the world for himself he found himself in a poor seaside village. He was disgusted and wanted to leave the village immediately; lest their ugly rubbed off on him. As he was leaving the village he came across a man and woman beating a young girl with sticks. He wasn't sure why, but he was drawn to this gruesome scene and the young girl on the ground."_

"_What is going on here?" The man yelled out to the older couple. _

"_We are beating our daughter, Lord. She deserves nothing less." The woman answered._

"_The young man got off his horse, to the surprise of his entourage, and went to the young lady. He bent down so he could get a closer look and he was horrified to discover that she couldn't be more than ten years old. The man was so selfish, he never understood the meaning of compassion or empathy. Both were foreign concepts and yet he knew he was feeling both looking down at the young girl who was laying in the dirt, bleeding from her abusive parents. Suddenly he picked her up and declared that he was now her guardian. The couple were given a few gold coins and then the young man rode back to his castle with the young girl."_

"_He knew nothing of caring for a child, let alone how to make sure she was properly raised. As arrogant and selfish as this man was, he was also intelligent. So he read books on how to care for a child. It took many months for the child to open up and accept this man into her life. To accept her new life. And it took him many months to learn how to open up his heart, to accept that he was responsible for another life."_

_She grew silent and I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Is that all?" I asked, when I realized she wasn't going to continue._

"_Yes." She nodded._

"_What was the point of the story?"_

"_The point Hermione, is that people can not change over night. It takes time, patience and love."_

"_You expect me to change his mind?"_

"_No. I expect you to show him a different path."_

"_How in the world do you expect me to do that?"_

"_I think the first step would be to tel Harry who you really are."_

"_Are you serious?" I asked incredulously. "Harry will hate me if I do that."_

_She smiled, "No, I do not think he will Hermione. He may be upset you lied to him, but given time I am sure he will forgive you."_

_I stared at her open mouthed. "It will take years for Harry to forgive me for being Voldemort's daughter."_

"_I don't think he will. He loves you Hermione, he will forgive you."_

"_Or kill me." I muttered._

"_It is time you woke up." She announced. "Hermione, have faith in yourself and your friends. Everything will turn out just fine. I think your friend Luna already knows the truth. Maybe if you reach out to her, she can help bring Harry around."_

"_How do you know Luna?"_

"_Her mother and I were very close friends." She smirked and then everything started to fade._

"_Wait!" I yelled frantically. "What will happen if I fail?"_

_She gave me a sad smile. "Then the darkness will win."_

I bolted up, cold sweat sticking to my back, a scream lodged in my dry throat. I panted and looked beside me, Draco was still sleeping, his blonde hair had fallen ungraciously into his eyes. I smiled as I carefully pushed his hair out of his face, and then sighed.

"Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

**A/N:Here is chapter twelve. I am so sorry for the late update. I started babysitting my nephew every day, twelve hours a day and I have just been so exhausted afterwards that I haven't had the energy to write. Thank you for still being here with me and I promise I will try and update sooner. Don't forget, read and review. I love to hear from all of you.**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hermione_

The next morning I decided to put my plan into action. The only problem was, I didn't really have a plan. I could have asked Draco for help, but I knew if I did he would feel obligated to tell his parents; who in turn would tell my father. So I decided to do what Lilith suggested I do.. go see Luna Lovegood. I wasn't best friends with the dreamy blonde, but we did become closer after the whole Ministry of Magic incident. I gave a quick peck on Draco's cheek, making him stir slightly in his sleep. I quickly but quietly got dressed and wrote a note for Draco. I left and almost had a heart attack opening the door.

"Where are you going?" Nagini hissed, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Just going to see a friend, I will be back soon." I snapped. "Last I checked you were not my babysitter."

"I wass jusst assking a quesstion." She slithered back down the hall.

I decided to go the other way, didn't want her coming with me. Damn snake was a pain, why he would leave her with me, the only explanation I can think of is he wants something in my mother's library. Sighing, I made my way outside and walked to the nearest village. I wasn't sure exactly where Luna lived, I just remember she lives nearby the Burrow; unfortunately. I ducked down the nearest alley and apparated just outside the Burrow's wards. Glancing around quickly making sure no one spotted me, I quickly hiked my way up the steep hill on the other side of the house.

"Luna Lovegood." I whispered to my wand, a bright blue light shot out of my wand, pointing east. "I love magic." I giggled gleefully, following the light.

I wasn't completely surprised by her house. Luna's house sat atop of a hill, a stream at the base of it, a black-coloured cylindrical house, reminding me of a chess rook. As I got closer to the door, I noticed hot air balloon shaped plants, with vines climbing up the rocky house. And a sign right above the vines read _Beware the Dirigibles._ Shaking my head, I knocked on the door nervously. Luna answered the door wearing huge glasses that reminded me of the fake x-ray glasses muggles got in cereal boxes.

"Another guest. How lovely." Luna greeted me in her usual dreamy tone.

"Hi Luna." I smiled up at her. "You have another guest? Would you like me to come back later?"

"No, not at all. It is quite all right." She opened the door wider and let me pass her.

"Harry?" I asked, surprised.

Harry turned to look at me, shock evident on his face. "Her… Hermione, um hi."

"Hi."

"Those pesky nargles are really have you two today aren't they?" Luna asked, oblivious to the obvious tension in the room. "Shall I make us some more tea?"

"Thank you Luna." I smiled at her and sat down in a chair across from Harry. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Likewise." Harry smiled at me, looking guilty. "I am sorry about yesterday Hermione."

"It's okay. It is Ronald after all, he is always like that."

"But still, I am sor-"

"Please, stop apologizing Harry. You did nothing wrong, and it's making this harder."

"Making what harder?" Harry stared at me quizzically.

Luna brought in the tea and set it on the table, sitting across from me and beside Harry. I noticed the light pink that tinged her cheeks, did she like Harry? "Hermione has a secret that she lied about, and she doesn't know how to tell us."

I choked on my tea. "How do you know that?"

"The nargles told me."

I stifled the urge to roll my eyes, no matter how much I like Luna, her obsession with non-existing creatures was a little irritating. "I see. Did they tell you anything else?"

She nodded. "They did, but I must wait until you confess."

"What is she talking about Hermione?" Harry asked, his face suddenly guarded.

"I want you to know I didn't want to lie to you Harry." I stared at him, pleading with him to understand. "I was told to lie, to make it easier for me at school. He didn't want the Weasley's to know, he doesn't trust them."

"Who doesn't trust them?" He asked angrily.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, and glanced over at Luna; who nodded encouragingly. "V… Voldemort."

"And why would he be telling you-" His eyes widened. "It's true isn't it?" He growled. "You really are his daughter."

I nodded. "I'm sorry Harry. I really wanted to tell you."

"You had plenty of chances to tell me Hermione." Harry roared, standing up.

"Harry, drink some tea." Luna offered him a cup.

"Tea?" Harry laughed, but there was no humor in it. "You want me to have tea?"

Luna nodded. "It will help you calm down so you can let Hermione explain."

Harry stared at her a few moments, before collapsing back onto the chair. "Why didn't you tell me?"

His voice sounded so crushed, I wanted to run over to him and wrap my arms around him; but I stifled the overwhelming urge. "I really wanted to Harry. If the world found out I was the daughter of the darkest wizard alive I would be arrested, maybe even tortured for information." I saw Harry wince at the word. "And I couldn't tell Ron or Ginny because Voldemort is worried they wouldn't keep a secret, and since you are always with them I couldn't risk telling you."

"Are you joining his side then?" Harry practically whispered.

"Of course not." I replied instantly. "I don't want to choose sides, because I am not really sure who I would really choose. But I have no intention of becoming a dark witch."

"The war is going to happen whether you choose or not Hermione." Harry pointed out.

"Well that's one of the reasons why I am here." Both of them looked at me curiously. "I need to come up with a plan that will make Voldemort come back to the light and forget his world domination plan."

"And how do you think your going to do that? He has been plotting this for years."

I nodded. "Yes, that's true. But he didn't really try to put anything into action until after he lost his first child."

"I guess that's a good reason." Harry muttered. "So I guess you aren't really a muggleborn then?"

"No, I am a halfblood. My mother was a pureblood and Voldemort is a half blood."

"So your muggle parents?"

"Apparently Voldemort charmed their memories so they thought they had a baby girl. They were friends of my mom's and Voldemort didn't want me to be put into an orphanage."

"So this plan of yours, what exactly are you going to do?" Harry asked.

I shrugged. "I am not sure yet. All I know is I only have three months to accomplish it."

"Well that's a time crunch." Harry offered helpfully.

"That's why I need help." I looked at the two of them, hopefully.

"Of course I will help. It is what friends do." Luna spoke up. Then she turned to Harry, "You really should drink some tea, you will feel better."

"Something you know I don't know?" Harry asked looking over at the blonde.

"Let's just say mother like daughter." Luna grinned.

"Luna!" Harry and I both spoke, exasperated.

"I believe the Weasley women are trying to poison Harry with a love potion."

"What!" Harry and I asked.

"If you two keep talking together like that, people might think your twins." Luna giggled.

"Love potion Luna?" I asked, "Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Harry and I both shared identical concerned looks.

**SCSCSC**

* * *

_Draco Malfoy_

"Draco, have you seen Hermione?" My mother asked over breakfast.

I shrugged. "She said she was going to visit Luna Lovegood."

"Lovegood?" Father asked, giving me a hard look. "You mean the loon who runs the _Quibbler_?" I nodded. "Why on earth would she be there?"

"Last I heard they were friends."

"Well I am glad she is getting out of the house. She looked absolutely heartbroken yesterday."

I nodded. "Yeah, she was pretty upset yesterday. And before you ask, I have no idea why. She didn't want to talk about it last night."

"I hope you don't sleep in her room every night." Mother gave me a disapproving look.

I laughed. "I can't sleep with my betrothed?"

"Not until your married." Mother and father both replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You guys are so old fashioned."

Snape walked into the dining hall suddenly. "He's back."

"Already?" Mother asked surprised. "I thought he was suppose to be gone for another week."

Snape shrugged. "He's back early. He wants to see you three right away." We nodded and got up, making our way to his _throne room_.

Father knocked on the door, and opened it once we heard a low _enter_. Voldemort's inner circle was already in the room, and sitting on his chair at the end of the room was Voldemort. What totally threw me was the darkest wizard in the world was smiling.

"Narcissa, how goes the pregnancy?" Voldemort asked as we walked in.

Mother bowed, "Very well, My Lord. Thank you."

"Draco, where is my daughter?" He asked, looking at me.

"She is with Luna Lovegood, my Lord."

He nodded. "Good, good. Better than those damn Weasels." I choked back a laugh. "I would like to see here. Would you be so kind as to get her for me?"

"Of course." I bowed and left the room. I sent my partonus to Hermione and had to only wait a few minutes before she was before me. A house elf grasping her hand. "Whoa!"

She laughed, her eyes sparkling, "Sorry Draco. Didn't want to walk."

"Come on, he's waiting." I grabbed her hand and we went back to the throne room. We entered without knocking and I winced at the anger in Voldemort's face before he saw Hermione.

"Hello Father." She bowed lowly.

"Hermione. You look a little thin." Voldemort observed. "Have you not been eating?"

She cleared her throat nervously. "Not really, I have been rather busy and I guess I forgot to eat." She gave him a sheepish smile.

"It's the summer. What could you busy with?"

"I could ask you the same thing Father."

Voldemort coughed, almost like he was nervous. "Right. I will see you at dinner dear. I have things to discuss."

"Of course Father." She bowed again and left the room.

"Draco, I would like you to stay."

"Yes, my Lord."

"At the end of summer, I plan to attack Hogwarts. I have reliable information that Dumbledore with no longer be there, so it will be the perfect time to obtain Hogwarts and put it under our control." Cheers could be heard through out the room. "By the time school starts, I have complete control." He laughed manically. "Be prepared to strike at a moment's notice. Dismissed." We all began leaving the room. "Draco, a word please?"

"My Lord?" I bowed.

"Do not tell Hermione of my plans. It is too soon for her to choose."

"Sir, what happens if she doesn't choose you?"

Voldemort looked towards the wall, deep in thought. "Whatever she chooses, she will be my daughter."

"I am sure she needs to hear you say that my Lord."

"Whatever for?"

"She struggles with this every day my Lord. The consequences of choosing family or friends."

Voldemort nodded. "Very well, I shall think about it."

"Thank you my Lord." I bowed again and left the room.

**SCSCSC**

* * *

_Harry Potter_

"I'm going back to Grimauld place." I announced that night at supper. After meeting with Luna and Hermione, I wanted to make sure Luna wasn't imagining things.

Ginny and Molly shared a look I couldn't quite decipher. "I'll come with you." Ginny volunteered.

"Thanks Gin, but I want to spend some time with Sirius."

"Oh."

"We will come by and visit." Molly replied.

"Can I come mate?" Ron asked, almost begging.

"If you came I wouldn't really be spending time with Sirius." I pointed out.

"Oh, right." Ron sulked.

"When are you leaving?" Molly asked.

"After supper. I already informed Sirius and he will be here in an hour."

Ginny shot her mom a worried look before turning to me with a smile. "I'll miss seeing you every day Harry."

"It's only for a few months Gin. I'm sure you will be over lots with Order meetings."

She brightened up at the thought. "Your right."

I smiled at her and got up from the chair. "I should make sure I have all of my stuff."

An hour later, Sirius showed up. With quick goodbyes I was back at Grimauld in ten minutes. "Glad to have you back pup."

I grinned at my godfather. "It's good to be back. We have a lot to talk about."

"Is that so? Should I get Mooney?" Sirius asked.

"Not yet. I just wanted to talk to you first."

"Let's go to the study, I'll have Kreacher make us some tea." I nodded and followed him to his study. Probably the only room with out an inch of dust on every surface, besides his bedroom. "What is it you wanted to tell me."

"You need to promise your not going to get mad or anything." He nodded. "No questions until I'm done." He nodded again so I told him about everything I have learned today. His eyes bugged out of his head when he found out about Hermione. I told him about Luna's suspicions about the love potion, which he growled at. And lastly I told him about Ron's behavior and Hermione's plan to try and stop her father.

"So.. let me see if I have this straight. Hermione is Voldemort's daughter, Luna is some kind of seer, Ron is a total douche and Ginny and her mother have been giving you love potion?" Sirius laid it all out a few minutes after he just stared with his mouth open wide.

"That about sums it up." I nodded.

"Damn pup. Is that why you came back?"

"Yes, Luna and Hermione suggested it. We can meet her to come up with a plan and I can see if the love potion thing is true."

"I will have to get another house elf. I don't think Kreacher would help us all that much."

I grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

"We can go search for a new one tomorrow. Sooner the better. You should go up to bed now pup. Busy day tomorrow."

"Night Sirius." I headed for the door and then stopped mid step. "I leave it to your discretion how much you want to tell Mooney."

"Thanks. Night Harry." I smiled and left the room. As soon as I found my my bedroom I collapsed on the bed and fell straight to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I imagine most of you probably think Harry should have freaked out a little bit more, but I am blaming it on Luna's tea. I was going to pair Harry and Ginny in this story, but then inspiration struck. And as you all can see, Sirius is still alive. He is my fave character so I didn't want him to die. Hope no one is too mad. As always read and review. Until next time…**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	14. Chapter 14

_Harry Potter_

A couple days later Hermione and Luna were over, giving me my last dose of her potion. Yesterday Sirius and I went out and bought a new house elf named Sonny. He was a timid elf, never been in service yet and look utterly terrified of Sirius. Once I explained he was going to be mine he settled down some. A couple hours after I explained what he was here for Ginny and Molly showed up with a lot of food. I shuddered slightly at the memory.

* * *

_Sirius gave me a wary look as Molly hauled all the food into the kitchen. "What is all this?"_

_Molly gave Sirius a stern look, "I doubt you or that miserable elf are going to feed Harry properly, so I brought over some food."_

_Sirius glared at the woman. "We do not need your charity Molly. I have plenty experience in the kitchen, not to mention I have bought Harry an elf to help."_

_Ginny glanced nervously at her mother. "That was cool of you Sirius, but I think Harry would prefer delicious home cooking from mum."_

_As I stared at Ginny, I finally realized what Luna was trying to explain to me the other day. Every time Ginny would look at me with those love sick puppy eyes I felt a churning in my stomach as if all the contents I've eaten wanted to jump right back out. "Thanks Mrs. Weasley, that was very thoughtful of you; but Sirius is doing just fine."_

_Molly grunted in disapproval. "If you say so, we should get going now." She dropped all the food on the counter, grabbed Ginny by the arm and disappeared into the fire before either of us could say bye._

* * *

"Harry?" I looked up to see Hermione staring at me curiously. "You alright?"

I nodded. "Fine Hermione. Just got a little distracted."

"You were saying about Ginny?" Luna pressed.

"You were right Luna. After the effects of the potion wore off, all I've felt for her is revulsion. She reminds me way too much of my mum to want to be with her." I shuddered at the thought of what our babies would look like.

Luna laughed. "Well, I am just glad she can no longer poison you."

"Luna, you seriously have to give me the recipe to this tea," Hermione said while taking another sip. "My mind and body just feel so relaxed, like some kind of deep tissue massage."

"Of course Hermione."

"Have we come up with anything to stop Riddle?" In our letters we have sent out the passed few days, Hermione suggested we call Voldemort by his real name, just in case her father decided to put a charm on his name.

Hermione's smile faded. "Not yet. I am sure they are planning something, though. Draco has been so closed off lately, and he has been attending father's meetings quite frequently."

"Has Snape said anything?" I asked.

"Not really. He can't outright tell me, but he gives me little hints every time we talk."

"Like?" I asked impatiently.

"Well whatever is going to happen, I know it's planned for some time before school. Maybe a few days or a week before." Hermione bit her lip nervously. "He also suggested that Dumbledore will probably be killed."

"What? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Snape told me that if this plan happens, Dumbledore has a plan. He also told me that no matter what, Dumbledore will die before school starts."

I stared at Hermione, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill over. Sure Dumbledore was a manipulative old man, but he was the closest thing to family I had till I found out about Sirius. "No."

"I'm sorry Harry. Snape wouldn't give me details. He said even though I was Riddle's daughter, he would still try to look into my head."

"Well now that we kind of know the _when_, we need to figure out what to do." Luna surmised. "We won't be able to accomplish it with out a plan. Riddle is too smart for a half-baked scheme."

"She's right, Harry. I am still reading my mother's journal, it seems Riddle was always floating toward the dark side, it just got worse after losing my brother." Hermione cleared her throat. "Even before my mother died, he seemed to want to rid the world of muggles."

"We have to make him love again." We both stared at Luna like she was crazy. "I know it sounds a little corny, but it's the only logical answer. I am sure he loves you Hermione, but his heart has turned so black that he doesn't really understand it anymore."

"I see what you're saying, but it's not going to be that easy. I barely spend time with him as it is, and that's mostly just learning how to stop going to Purgatory."

"Purgatory?" I asked, thinking I misheard her. "As in the place where people go with unfinished business?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, it's complicated; but the short version is that I have this unique ability to go to Purgatory."

"That explains your aura," Luna mumbled dreamily.

"My aura?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, every person has one. Not everybody has the ability to seen them, of course."

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

Luna bit her lip thoughtfully. "Well, it's basically colors surrounding a person or animal. For instance, Harry has a rainbow of colors. He has a mixture of gold, indigo, blue, green and a little bit of black. Every person or animal who has suffered from grief have this color."

"So what is so wrong about mine?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"You are cloaked in black, but it's a faded black like you pulled it off of someone else." Luna scrunched her eyebrows. "It's kind of hard to explain if you can't see it too."

"Right. I think we got a little off track here." Hermione huffed. "Can we please think of some kind of plan?"

"I think your forgetting who the smart one is here." Luna grinned.

"You're in _Ravenclaw_ Luna, you're supposed to be the smart one." Hermione gave her a withering glare.

'How about I get Sonny to make some tea?" I suggested.

Hermione stood up. "No thank you. I should probably get back before people start to wonder where I am."

"You didn't tell them you were with me?" I asked surprised.

"No, I did. But they still think you are at the Burrow, and owls can't find their way here unless it's someone from the Order."

"Right." I agreed. "I forgot." I stood up. "I will see you next week then?"

"Of course." Hermione gave me a quick hug. "God bye Luna. I will see you soon."

"Bye," Luna answered, once we heard the noise of the floo, Luna turned back to me. "Do you think it was something I said?"

"Not a chance. Hermione just has to be more careful." I gave her a reassuring smile. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I promised daddy I would help him with the Quibbler." I nodded as Luna stood up too. "Do not worry Harry, Riddle would never hurt his own daughter."

"How did you-" She tapped her head, "of course. Good night Luna."

"What's the matter pup?" I looked up to see Sirius walking into the room.

"Do you think Riddle would order someone else to kill Hermione if he found out what she is trying to do?"

My godfather's eyes narrowed at the question, "I don't know Riddle enough to answer that question. Maybe you should ask Dumbledore."

"According to Snape, he's not going to make it this summer," I told him.

"Aye, I heard something about it. The beginning of summer Dumbledore had a meeting with the order. Something about a cursed ring, and how he wasn't going to survive. Snape is the only one keeping him alive at the moment."

"So it's true?" I asked glumly.

"I'm afraid so pup."

"Who are they going to appoint as Headmaster?"

"There was some debate on that issue, but I think they have chosen Snape."

"Why would they choose him?" I growled.

"He is a double spy Harry, he is very useful, and Riddle will like it better if Snape took over than someone from the Order."

"What about the Ministry? They won't let Snape become Headmaster."

Sirius was silent for a moment before he answered. "The Ministry is too afraid to stand up to Riddle. If he wants Snape as Headmaster, he will get what he wants."

I eyed Sirius skeptically. "Do you know what Riddle is planning before the school year begins?"

Sirius hesitated and that was all the answer I needed. "It's not that simple Harry."

"The hell it isn't!" I screamed, suddenly angry. "Hermione and I have been trying to figure out what to do to prevent this from happening. And you have had knowledge that probably could help us?"

"It would not help pup. No matter what I tell you, it will still happen."

"No, Hermione wants to save Riddle, not help him take over the world." I protested.

"Hermione may not have a choice in the matter." Sirius pointed out. "She is Riddle's daughter, and once the rest of the wizarding world finds out, she will become a pariah. Or she will become feared."

"There are always choices Sirius."

"Perhaps, but Riddle has a lot of leverage on his side. She is engaged to the son of one of his most loyal death eaters."

"Malfoy would rather die than Hermione make that kind of choice," I argued, surprised I was actually defending the ferret.

"Hermione knows it too," Sirius replied sadly. "Once this war begins, Hermione will not be able to stay neutral. She _will_ have to pick a side."

"I will make sure that war never happens," I growled.

"Don't you see Harry? It has already started." Sirius argued. When I didn't reply, he threw his hands up in frustration and stormed out of the room.

"I will not let _anything_ happen to my sister," I vowed. "Even if that means I have to join _his_ side."

**A/N: Here is chapter fourteen, sorry for it being so short; but next chapter is going to be a long one. Hopefully long enough to satisfy you. Some major changes are happening soon. Can you guess what they are? Roughly six more chapters till this story is complete, so look forward to slightly longer chapters. As always please review, I love to hear what you guys think and forget to check out my other stories. Until next time..**

**xoxstorii-gurrlxox**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hermione_

The summer was drawing closer and closer to an end. I only had a few weeks left before Riddle attacked Hogwarts. Luna, Harry and I still were no closer to a solid plan on how to stop the attack. Sirius was not much help, stating whether we stopped it or not, there was going to be a war coming. Of course, that wasn't a very good confidence booster, but we couldn't give up.

Since our last visit, I have been trying to pry information out of Draco. To no avail, no matter what I did his lips were sealed. He said it with such a heartbreaking expression I couldn't bring myself to interrogate him anymore. So I tried my efforts against Snape, it was impossible to get a straight answer out of him. Sometimes he would send Winky to tell me some sort of riddle that I was supposed to solve in order to figure out what he was trying to tell me. I gave those to Luna to try and figure out while I went for another, riskier approach. I went to the source.

That didn't go very well either….

"_Hermione, would you stop asking questions about something you have no right to the answers." Riddle snapped at me._

_I could tell he was frustrated and close to snapping, but I couldn't give up. So many lives were at stake. "How can I not have the right? I am your daughter am I not? Why can't I be a part of whatever it is you are planning?" I argued._

_I pained expression flitted across his face briefly before it returned to his normal scowl. "You don't understand what I am trying to tell you, Hermione. I am sure the Order has filled you in on many things about me and what will happen in regards to the future."_

_I bit my bottom lip nervously. "I understand the whole world is expecting you to start a war," I muttered. "What I don't understand is _why_ you want to start one."_

"_And do you understand the role your friend Potter has to play in this war of mine?" I nodded feebly, not liking where this conversation is going. "Being my daughter you will have a target on your back as a traitor, and when that happens you will have to choose between him or Draco."  
_

"_It doesn't have to be like that!" I screamed, tears threatening to fall. "I am not entirely sure why you want this war but you can choose a different path. Mother would be so disappointed in how far you have fallen."_

_Riddle's eyes narrowed. "End of discussion Hermione. You are dismissed."_

_I opened my mouth to argue and then shut it rapidly, noticing the death glare he was sending my way. I huffed angrily and marched to doors at the end of the room. Putting my hand on the knob I turned back to look at him. "If you start this war… if you make me choose… you are _not _going to like my answer._

"Hermione?" I started at the voice. "Hermione, are you there?" I turned towards my fireplace and noticed Luna's head in the fireplace.

"Luna?" I asked incredulously. "What are you doing?"

"I know you said contacting you was dangerous, but I had a very good reason. Can you come through the floo quickly? This should be done in person."

I eyed her warily for a moment before nodding. "I'll be right there." I locked my door with a charm and passed through the fire. No one knew about my fireplace, not even the Ministry. We figured if I ever needed a quick get away this would be the easiest to get to. Coming out of the fireplace in Luna's place, I looked around quickly, noticing the terrified expression on my friend's face. "What's wrong?"

"It's Harry.." I gasped loudly, fearing the worst. "… don't worry, he's not dead or anything." I glared at her. "He came over here this morning ranting about some brilliant plan he's come up with."

Dread filled my stomach, "Which was what?"

"Well, he said the only way to keep you safe was if he were to join..." I didn't hear the rest of what Luna said as I jumped back into the fire. I lifted the charm off my door and stomped back to my father's meeting room.

"Harry, I am going to effing kill you." I roared angrily, scaring a house elf who was cleaning the paintings.

_Harry Potter_

With my mind made up, I started to write the necessary letters to get my plan into motion. I also wrote a letter for Sirius, so he knew where I was and not to come get me under no circumstances. I then wrote a letter to Malfoy Senior and one for Riddle for Malfoy to deliver. I had to pray this wouldn't take long, I wasn't sure how long the spell I put on Luna early this morning would last. Sighing I grabbed Hedwig and told her to take the letter to Lucius Malfoy. Hedwig trilled at me angrily and then flew off. All I had to do was wait and hope Riddle would accept my offer.

An hour later Hedwig was back carrying a letter into her beak. Grabbing it from her, I gave her a treat and she flew off again. With trembling fingers, I opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter,_

_I must admit I am rather surprised to receive a letter from you, not to mention how surprised I was to read your proposal. Of course, I am rather skeptical, as you can imagine. So I think we should meet in person in order to discuss this proposal deeper. Lucius has agreed to meet you in muggle London, near the palace in exactly two hours from now. Do not be late Potter._

**_scscsc_**

* * *

_Voldemort_

I sighed in relief, glad he wanted to discuss my proposal. I also mentally thanked Hermione for teaching me Apparition, or I would have been screwed. Grabbing my bag, I headed quickly out the door before Sirius had a chance to arrive home and as soon as I was outside I apparated as close as I could to the palace. Why he wanted me to meet there of all places I wasn't sure. Poking my head out of an alley I headed towards the palace gates, standing in front of them so I could be spotted easily.

Thirty minutes later I spotted Lucius walking slowly towards me, his eyes moving frequently. Searching the area for an ambush I guessed. "Potter. Is this truly want you what? My Lord will not take kindly to you deceiving him."

I nodded eagerly. "I am doing this for Hermione."

"Hermione?" Lucius asked, taken aback.

I nodded again. "She told me her little secret. I don't want her to have to choose between her boyfriend or her best friend."

"Very admirable Potter." Lucius lifted his arm out to him. "Hold on tightly."

Side- along apparition was always more nauseating than doing it on your own. The trip seemed to take forever and I fell to my knees as soon as we landed. I took in huge gasping breaths, trying to quell my churning stomach. Once I figured I could stand without the world spinning I slowly stood up and took a curious glance around. We were in front of a rundown mansion that looks like it's about to collapse at any moment. The front of the house was full of dead trees, brown looking leaves and the there were only little patches of sickly brown grass littering the ground.

I looked up at Lucius warily. "Where are we? Is that house safe?"

Lucius gave me a dry look. "It's just a spell Potter. It is perfectly safe. Come now, my Lord is expecting you."

"Of course." I followed Lucius into the sad looking place, hoping it wouldn't fall on me the moment I crossed the threshold. My mouth fell open in surprise as I entered the house, it was huge and sparkly. I guess the house elves took the literal saying _until it shines_ literally. "No time for looking around. You will have time to later, perhaps."

I looked at Lucius sharply at the implication but nodded none the less. "Lead the way." He lead the way down a narrow hallway that opened up into a foyer of sorts, then he turned left and headed down another hallway until we reached huge large doors. "Is this it?" Lucius nodded stiffly. "I know you don't like me very much, but uh, what are my chances in there?"

"Honestly, I am not sure Potter. Best go find out." Lucius put his hand on my shoulder, causing me to flinch in shock. "Try to be convincing." He opened the doors.

"Ah, Potter." I looked up at the man who spoke and my eyes almost bugged out of my head. Riddle looked exactly like his diary ghost except older.

"My Lord." I bowed lowly.

"I have read your proposal, but I would like to hear it again from your mouth." Riddle demanded.

"Of course." I was happy my voice was strong despite my trembling body. "As I said, I wished to join you. Not because I believe in what you are doing, but because I could not make Hermione choose between you and me."

"So my daughter has told you the truth. Who else has she told?"

"You will have to ask her yourself, my Lord." I bit my lip nervously, not sure I should continue. If I messed this up at all, I am pretty sure its my life at stake. "As I said, I do this for her. I do not want the dark mark placed upon me, nor do I wish to serve under you." Gasps were heard around the room.

"Then why join at all? Do you wish to become a statue, a beacon for the Order to back down and not fight?"

"No, my only wish that I hope you will grant is for me to be with Hermione."

"You realize she is engaged right?" Riddle smirked at me.

"Hermione has become my sister over these passed six years my Lord. I only wish to play the part of her brother for as long as I live."

Riddle raised an eyebrow at my proclamation. "And what of the blood traitors? The Weasley's? Were you not close to them?"

I sighed, I should have known this was coming. "Over the passed few months, I have noticed changes in them. They were not my friends because they wished to be. They were my friends for the sole purpose of money."

"I see." Riddle turned his attention to Lucius. "Malfoy, where is your son?"

"I think he is training at the moment." Lucius declared. "Shall I summon him?"

"That is not necessary." Riddle grabbed his wand and placed it onto the dark mark on his forearm. Minutes later, Draco arrived, panting.

"Sorry, it took so long my Lord, I was…." He trailed off when he spotted me, his mouth opening and closing rapidly, reminding me of a fish. "Potter?"

"Draco," He turned his attention away from me and once again looked up at Riddle. "Potter here has decided to join us. My issue is if I can trust him or not."

"Why has he chosen to join us my Lord?" Draco asked incredulously, his eyes straining to stay on Riddle.

"For Hermione."

Draco did turn to look at me then. "When it comes to Hermione I believe he can be trusted, but I am not sure how trustworthy he would be to you my Lord."

Riddle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "My thoughts exactly. Quite the dilemma we have found ourselves in."

Before he could say anything more, the doors burst open and we all turned our attention to the fiery brunette who stormed in.

"Harry Fucking Potter!"

**scsc**

* * *

_Hermione_

My eyes locked onto Harry as soon as I entered the room, his face turning a deathly shade of white. "What the hell were you thinking?" I screeched. "Do you know what could happen if my father decided not to keep you?"

"Erm.." Harry stuttered.

"Hermione." I looked up into my father's face. "We were having a very important meeting."

I walked straight up to the little throne Riddle perched himself on and leaned in close. "If you kill him, I will not hesitate to kill you." I threatened vehemently.

"Hermione." Riddle warned. "I will not tolerate threats from my own daughter." He cleared his throat. "We were just discussing how trustworthy Potter would be if I asked him to do a simple task."

"And?"

"We believe he wouldn't be able to follow through. At least not yet, anyway." I glared at him, not really understanding what he was getting at.

"What?"

"Potter has told me that he joins for you, but refuses to take the dark mark."

"So?" I asked impatiently. "I don't have the dark mark and I am your daughter."

"Do you think he will be able to kill on my order?"

"No. Nor will I be able to. I still see this war as pointless." I argued.

"Go back to you room."

"I will _not_ leave Harry alone in here." I snapped. "Until you reach a decision I will be here."

Riddle sighed. "Very well. Since I am torn in my decision, we shall take a vote." He turned his attention back to the Malfoys. "What do you think old friend?"

Lucius cleared his throat nervously. "I believe Potter would be an asset if he were to join us."

"Who hear agrees with Lucius?" There was a moment of silence before Draco said yes, and then three quarters of the room replied the same. "It is decided then. Harry Potter, welcome to the Junior Death Eaters."

Harry made a choking sound. "_Junior_ Death eaters?"

"Yes. All the children who have pledged their allegiance to me, but will not get the dark mark until they graduate." He looked up at me. "Is this acceptable for you?"

I nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Good." He turned to the room. "Dismissed."

Once everyone left the room except the Malfoys, Harry and Riddle, I rushed over to Harry and threw my arms around him, trying to keep back the sobs.

"You are such an idiot." I muttered.

Harry chuckled nervously. "If it wasn't for Draco, I am pretty sure I wouldn't have made it."

"Why would you do something so reckless?" I asked.

"I know your older than me Hermione, but you are like a little sister to me. You know I would do anything for you, and that includes joining the dark side so you wouldn't have to choose."

The tears broke through and I sobbed loudly in Harry's shirt. "Thank you Harry." I whispered.

"Hermione, you okay?" Draco asked, walking over.

"Of course." I beamed at him through my tears, "I couldn't be happier."

Winky popped into the room then. "Dinner is ready." She squeakily announced.

"Thank you Winky." Lucius answered and the elf disappeared with a pop

"Hungry Harry?" I asked with a sniffle.

"Starved actually." Draco and I laughed.

"Draco could I talk to you a moment?" All three of us turned as one to look at Riddle.

"Of course my Lord." He gave me a peck on the cheek. "See you soon."

I nodded and led Harry out of the room and towards the dining hall. He eyes comically wide as he took in his surroundings. "The Slythrins are going to go bat shit crazy when they see you here."

"They know about you?" Harry asked, surprised.

I nodded. "Yes, they found out during Christmas break."

"And you couldn't tell me?" Harry pouted.

I laughed. "You were too tightly wound with the Weasley's Harry." I sighed. "Although I didn't really expect them to turn out like that. Wish I would have realized sooner."

"I get you didn't want to tell Ron or Ginny; but you could have found some way to tell me."

"I really wanted to tell you Harry." I argued. "I was just terrified of how you will react. I mean who saw that coming? Me being the daughter of the darkest wizard in the world?"

"I understand. Considering since we found out the part I play in his supposed downfall." Harry scrunched his face up, it was his _I'm thinking_ look. "What happens now that I am no longer on the side of _light_?"

I shrugged. "I am not sure Harry. There are still plenty of people willing to fight my father. I guess we will have to wait and see."

_Voldemort_

I watched as Hermione and Harry left the room, waiting for the door to close before I turned my attention back onto Draco. "With Harry joining us, things have changed."

"Changed how my Lord?" Draco asked.

"I do not plan to strike an attack on Hogwarts in a couple weeks. If all goes according to plan, Hogwarts will fall on it's own." I smiled. "Your task has changed as well, since the old fool is dying anyway, we might as well let me die in agony. With Harry's and Hermione's help, we will get what we want."

"How my Lord? I doubt Potter will want to do anything out in the open like this."

"No, you three will be working from the shadows of Hogwarts. Turning parent and student against the teachers that are there now. Hermione believes an education is worth everything. Get her to evaluate the professors, write down everything she says, and at the end of the year everything will come into fruition."

"As you wish my Lord." Draco bowed.

"You are dismissed. Go eat."

"Thank you my Lord." Draco hurried out of the room.

"My Lord, do you think it wise to hide this plan of yours?" Lucius asked.

"For now. I do not wish to start a war Lucius, I do not want our children fighting for their parents belief. If we do this quietly, we should succeed."

"Once we succeed, there will be people against us."

I nodded in agreement. "There will always be rebellions, it is our job to squash out all threats."

"Of course my Lord." Lucius smiled. "And you believe this will all take just one year?"

"Once the old coot dies, everything will fall into place."

"I thought Snape said he would die before school began."Lucius remarked, confused.

I smirked at my right hand man. "Snape has found a way to prolong his death. This will be a very interesting year. Make sure the children are ready for it."

"Of course my Lord." Lucius bowed. "Shall we join the others for dinner?"

"Yes." Lucius turned towards the door and I grinned. Everything was coming together just how I hoped. Now all I have to do is get the Potter boy fully turned to my side and then there will be no one to stop me.

**SCSC**

* * *

_Hermione_

Summer was a bust, we were not able to stop whatever plan Riddle had for the end of summer. Snape told me the plan had changed and that there was to be no upcoming battle. For that I was relieved, but that also meant my father had come up with an even better plan for his future. I noticed Draco was a little more chipper than usual, which must mean Snape was telling the truth. The remainder of the summer holidays was spent visiting Luna, who Draco finally met. They seemed to hit it off quite well surprisingly.

We had an end of summer ball and like I predicted the Slythrins were crazy confused. Of course they seemed to cheer up once they realized that the Weasley's were now open targets. Hermione and Harry still had to play the role of friend to Ron, which would be more problematic for Harry than her. Riddle explained that we were going to be kind of spies while in school. We were suppose to observe the student body, figure out if they were on Dumbledore's side or on Riddles. Luna wanted to join us too, but Riddle refused, saying it was better for a seer to be neutral in situations like this. I am sure she only wanted to join to be closer to Harry, but of course Harry was too dense to notice.

School was starting again in a couple days. I wasn't sure if I was excited or terrified to go back. Everything was going to be different this year, I could feel it deep in my bones. I had this sinking feeling that my secret wouldn't stay secret for very long and that terrified me more than anything. What would happen if the wizarding world found out I was Voldemort's daughter? Would they hate me? Pity me? I sighed when a headache began to form.

"You really need to stop worrying about it." I turned my head to see Harry smiling at me. "Getting worked up over something you have no control over is not healthy."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" I asked, stunned.

"We have been friends for awhile Hermione. I know you." Harry grinned. "Besides, if your secret does come out, who is going to believe it?"

I shrugged. "Harry, if you hadn't noticed, I have been changing a lot over the summer." I argued. "It seems I look like him more everyday." It was true, my hair was growing a darker brown, and it wasn't as frizzy as it used to be. Now it just looked like tight curls adorning my head. My body changed too, I was more curvaceous than I used to be, Riddle said I got it from my mother's side of the family. I was also only a few inches shorter than Harry now.

"Draco will have to beat the guys off with a bat." Harry joked, nudging Draco playfully.

Draco just groaned. "I do not have to resort to muggle barbarism to keep men away from her."

"Why is that?" Harry asked, genuinely curious.

Draco smirked. "One glare from her and they will be running for the hills with their tail between their legs." Harry and I glanced at each other and then busted out laughing.

"That statement is so true." Harry admitted. "I can not wait till school starts. How much you want to bet Ron will be begging you to forgive him once he sees you?" I scoffed but of course Draco grinned.

"40." He offered Harry his hand and they shook, grinning like a bunch of idiots.

"You guys are incorrigible."

"But you love us." Harry winked, ducking instantly from my fist.

"We should get to bed, we have a big day ahead of us."

* * *

**A/N: So here is chapter fifteen, hope you enjoy. Its a little longer than previous chapters. I am thinking of maybe a sequel for this story. There is only five chapters left. Don't forget to read and review, I love to hear what you guys think. And don't forget to check out my other stories on here. Until next time…**

**xoxstoriigurrlxox**


End file.
